<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come back to me by flipflops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906147">Come back to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops'>flipflops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen was shipwrecked for five years. He comes home to find his wife, the love of his life is about to marry another man. Oliver needs to rebuild his relationship with his wife, come to terms with his new life and try not to get anyone killed in the process...well, Adrian Chase can die as far as Oliver Queen is concerned...that dick wanted to marry MY WIFE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is...my new story...hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 1 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection looks nothing like her, not really. The dress is beautiful, her hair and makeup flawless, but still not her. She sighs. She knows she is doing the right thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea comes in and startles her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sis! Today is the day! I am so happy for you." Thea hugs her, "Just promise we will always be sisters no matter what!" Thea holds out her pinky finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles at the younger woman as she takes her pinky finger and links it with Thea's, "I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea hugs her again, "It's almost time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity thinks back on another day so much like today and so very different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She will not think about that or him. Nope. Today is about new beginnings and moving on with her life. She takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Donna Smoak peeks her head into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity grabs her bouquet, "Yes. I'm ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding march begins. Felicity feels ill. Her stomach is in knots and her eyes are misting. It's okay to cry at weddings. She stops as they reach the doors to the church. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey?" Donna looks at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles and nods. Her mother walks her down the aisle while Felicity remembers another day, another man, and another set of vows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity laughs, "Oliver are you out of your mind?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiles at her and the butterflies take flight. Oliver Queen makes her insides tingle and other parts, too. No other guy has ever done that for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. I am...out of my mind in love with you. My dad is taking me away for the summer, but we can do this...I want to prove to you I am serious about us. I want us to be married...you're my everything." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver lifts her up and tosses her over his shoulder as they enter the tiny chapel in Ivy Town. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tommy, Thea! You made it....did you bring everything?" Oliver asks Tommy as he sits Felicity on her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy looks between her and Oliver, "Are you sure?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver and Felicity look at each other and smile, "Yes." They say at the same time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was crazy. It </span>
  </em>
  <span>IS</span>
  <em>
    <span> crazy, but she loves him with her entire heart. No one can love her like Oliver. He makes her feel safe and protected. He makes her feel precious and she knows he will be there for her always because he always has been. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay..." Tommy  moves to the front of the small chapel muttering, “Who am I to stand in the way of a life altering bad decision in a long line of them…..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thea and Tommy are standing up for them as a preacher marries them and his wife looks on as Felicity Smoak marries Oliver Queen. She smiles up at him as he takes her hands in his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver said you wrote your own vows, so young man...you can go first. Then Feliciity..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is tragic..." Tommy mumbles</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver turns to glares at Tommy, "No one is dying..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy shrugs. "If you say so..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver looks into her eyes. When he does this it is like he can see into her soul. He sees all the broken pieces and pieces she hides and it's okay. He loves her. He loves every little part of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Felicity, today I take you to be my wife...for better or worse, richer or poorer...but mostly because I can't imagine my life without you. Everything is better with you. When we got lost that night in the mountains in my jeep...I wasn't worried because I was with you. When you make me study, I don't mind because you're by my side. I want to do all of life with you: marriage, kids, growing old and getting fat." He laughs, "I know whatever we do, wherever we are, it will all be okay because we will have each other. You are my always, and now I get to be yours..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity watches as Oliver tears up. His words touching her so deep in her soul. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver...I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you. No one has ever made me laugh as much as you, made me cry as hard or drove me as insane as you do...I love you. I love you for making me a better person...for showing me I can love and be loved in return. You never gave up on me no matter how hard I tried to push you away or into other's arms...Today I become your wife and I cannot imagine a better thing to get to be than yours...forever."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver went to kiss her and Tommy put his hand between them, "Wait for it..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The preacher chuckles and announces: “I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride, young man!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy announces, “your parents are going to kill you, not to mention Laurel...If Noah doesn’t cut your dick off it will be a miracle…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver pushes Tommy back, wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up to reach his mouth. They kiss as Thea applauds and tosses seeds at them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>=============================================</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver waits patiently in front of the hospital. He checked himself out after a quick look over. His mom went to get the car. Oliver is fine and just wants to get to Felicity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>MOM</span>
  </em>
  <span>...let's go...I’ve got to get my bride." He says as Moira Queen exits the car..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira Queen stares at him. "Oliver...slow down..." He has missed her, but he has missed Felicity more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs her by the arm and drags her to the awaiting car, "Come on, I need to get to Felicity</span>
  <em>
    <span> NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get into the car. Oliver looks outside the window. A lot has changed in Starling City. He sighs. He has missed this place but mostly his girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...there is something you need to know about Felicity... and why did you call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bride?" Moira asks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He looks at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity is getting married today..." Moira tells him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's insides turn cold, "Take me there." He tells her with ice in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You can see her after she returns from her honeymoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has been gone and presumed dead for five years. He was in hell, but it never hurt him as much as thinking of his wife with someone else. Felicity is his. Even before she was officially his, she was his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure, Mom. Felicity is my wife." Olive answers sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver ignores her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Felicity might move on. He had hoped that she would wait forever, but Felicity is beautiful...and smart and so damn remarkable he knew men would be lined up for her. It was a selfish wish, but he is a selfish man. He needs to get to her. It will all be fine once she knows he's alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop outside a huge church downtown. Oliver hops out of the car before it comes to a complete stop and before Moira can say anything to stop him. He runs up the stairs. The people outside look at him with shock before they snap pictures. Of course the paps are outside. Felicity is a darling of Starling City. Oliver is thankful no one from the hospital leaked he was home. He left as quick as he could so that he could find his bride. He didn’t even let his mom know until thirty minutes ago when Dr Lam called her and said she needed to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door and walks into the sanctuary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she is in a beautiful white dress next to some slick asshole. He looks at the crowd. He could turn around and walk out </span>
  <em>
    <span>OR</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can take what is his. Oliver will not let her go without one hell of a fight. He didn't survive to quit now. His love for her and hers for him kept him going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone here who has just cause why these two should not be joined together in marriage?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver clears his throat and makes deliberate strides up the aisle, "I do....she is my wife." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole congregation gasps. Oliver's eyes never leave the blushing bride. She looks upset, shocked, scared and finally relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver?" She whispers, but he can read her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ollie?" Thea asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Speedy....see you at home, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea smiles brightly. Oliver notices Thea move to a young kid and put her arm around him, "Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns his attention to Felicity, "Hey, babe...sorry I'm late." Oliver moves up to the altar. He stands beside her, "I've missed you..." Oliver leans in and kisses her for all he's worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back and smiles at her. He has missed those blue eyes and pink pouty lips more than anything. Oliver smirks at her, bends over and puts her over his shoulder and carries out of the church. He smacks her butt as they exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver put me down! This is my wedding day!" She hits his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky for you I showed up and kept you from being a bigamist." He tells her as he places her in the back of the car. "Take us home, please." Oliver tells the driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...I can't go home with you. I'm marrying Adrian!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles at her, "You're already married to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We aren't even legally married." Felicity reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smirks. "I filed our paperwork before I left with my Dad...We are married, Mrs. Queen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god...." Felicity mutters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver meets Adrian and learns a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 2 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the Queen Estate Felicity feels even more unsettled. She's said nothing to Oliver and he's tried to kiss her twice. Now he is pouting at her rejection. This cannot be happening to me is all she can think. She had accepted his death and finally moved on. She was...content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my wife...kissing me and welcoming me home would be nice." He tells her as the car stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity hurries out and rushes into the manor. She is looking for a phone to call a cab and call Adrian. Oh god, Adrian. Poor sweet Adrian...Thank goodness she didn’t get a poufy monstrosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver slams the door behind him as she looks around the foyer. For once, she wished the Queens had more landlines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity!" Oliver yells entering the house.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at him. His eyes are sad and it causes her to pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you angry I'm not dead?" He asks with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks him over. He is much bigger than when he left. Oliver always had a nice body, but now she thinks it might be masterpiece worthy. The last bits of boyish looks are gone. He is all man now. She moves to his face. All signs of youth are gone, replaced with someone who has seen things and lived through things she cannot imagine. Then her eyes meet his and her heart does that familiar dance it always does when she looks into his eyes and there they are...those butterflies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps closer and takes his face in her hands so he knows she speaks the truth, "I am very happy you're not dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and reaches for her. She drops her hands and steps out of his grasp, "I am not your wife. We never filed the certificate. You couldn't have....and if you had...I would have gotten an annulment." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks like she crushed him, "What? Why? You were so happy on our wedding day, and I know our wedding night...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not finish that sentence Oliver Jonas Queen." She tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her, "I still love you...you're still my forever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, it would be so easy to fall back into his arms and let him soothe her soul. She has missed him, or the him she thought she knew, but then she looks over his shoulder and sees the very reason they aren't married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your girlfriend survived, too..." Felicity whispers and walks out as her heart breaks all over again. He broke her heart once he won't get a second chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What girlfriend?" He calls after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns to see Sara Lance standing there, "Hey, Ollie...long time no see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at her and then looks towards where Felicity went. He turns back to Sara, "Why does my wife call you my girlfriend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and Oliver knows that smile. He rolls his eyes and knows whatever she says next will piss him the fuck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was on the boat...everyone assumes with you." Sara says shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? How? Where?" Oliver asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dad and I...we were fooling around. He had me meet him on the boat. When it went down I lost him....when I came home everyone assumed I was with you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver feels anger course through his veins. He balls up his fists and shoves them in his pockets. He won't hurt a woman, "And you never corrected them?" He says through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, "I liked that Laurel was angry and thought I won...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And. My. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WIFE</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Oliver asks. He really might hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She never said anything. She never asked. As far as I knew up until an hour ago, she was just a kid your parents made you hang out with because your parents were all friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver runs his hands over his head. This is bad. This is very, very bad. No wonder Felicity is angry with him. She thinks he went from their honeymoon to bedding Sara. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at all. No wonder she is reacting this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Tommy?" Oliver asks Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knew?" Sara asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver closes his eyes and counts to ten. Somehow his life became more fucked up when everyone thought he was dead than he could have ever done alive.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t ask about Thea. He knows his little sister would stand by whatever Felicity wanted, but Tommy is an adult. An adult he thought was his best friend and would have his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver..." His mother says as she comes into the house. "I need to know why you think you're married to Felicity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver reaches into his back pocket and takes out a picture of them from their wedding day. It was all he had on him when the Gambit sank. He has kept it all these years. He smiles at the picture before handing it to his mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two..." Moira's voice breaks. She looks up at Oliver with tears in her eyes, "You both look so happy and in love...why..." she stops for a moment before handing it back, "You could have told us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom...you planned our lives out for us and it didn't include being each other's spouses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira turns to Sara, “Why are you even here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara has the grace to look embarrassed, “I came to see Oliver...and explain…” She trails off as Moira moves to Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira hugs him tight as Sara slips out the door. Oliver is glad to see her go. How could the little brat do this to his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity finds a landline and calls Adrian. He doesn't answer. If he is smart he  has  run far away.  Adrian is a good man and doesn't deserve this mess. He's been so patient and kind to her. She sits down on the couch. She really messed things up this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels someone wrap their arms around her, "Why didn't you tell me about you and Oliver?" Moira Queen asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity relaxes into her arms, "We were so unthinkable..." She lets some tears fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All this time you were so strong for me. You held it together and you should have been leaning on me. You lost your husband...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sniffles, "So did you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira laughs sardonically, "Not much of a loss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh softly. Moira squeezes her tighter, "He loves you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity says nothing. She has no idea what to say. Does he love her? Does she still love him? "He left with Sara...." She reminds Moira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he?" Moira questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sits up and looks Moira in the eyes, "Yes. Who else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>.." She says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way. Robert was a pig, but Sara was so young then. "You don't really think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira gives her an ‘are you kidding me?’ look, "I would believe it over Oliver cheating on you...on Laurel? Yes. He did it, but the way my son has always looked at you...No, dear, it wasn't him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gives Felicity from food for thought. Oliver is alive and Sara wasn't his secret lover. That changes a lot for her. Except other people are involved now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby!" Donna enters the room arms wide open, "Are you okay?" She sits down next to Felicity on the other side from Moira and hugs her daughter to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity lets her mom soothe her for a few moments before pulling back, "I am fine, Mom...I will be fine." Felicity stands up and walks across the room. She hugs herself. This is all so crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity should be at her reception and mentally preparing to leave on her honeymoon with Adrian. Instead, Oliver is home. Adrian is who knows where and her mom knows she married Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moira....we are awful..." Donna says sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did we do?" Moira asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna sighs, "We took Laurel out with us so many times on our widow brunches....meanwhile, we left Felicity, the actual would-be widow, home with Thea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turns to see both Moira and Donna coming towards her. She holds out her hands, "It's okay. I wanted to be with Thea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women look at each other then back to her, "Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks down at her feet. This is going to hurt. She takes a deep breath, "I had just married Oliver. I was so happy, but we agreed to tell you when I got back from my summer internship and after he told Robert our plans. Then....the Gambit went down. You were mourning Dad....Moira was mourning Oliver AND Robert...and I thought Oliver cheated on me with Sara....It was easier to keep it to myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look at her with sympathy and pity, "And that look right there. I didn't want you two to feel sorry for me or pity me or anything..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've always been my little pistachio..." Donna tells her as Moira nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity...you took on so much when I couldn't function and Donna well...." Moira trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was hell bent on finding someone to blame or make pay...you raised Thea...took on other things..." Donna says with guilt in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom...Moira...I did what needed to be done and I am glad I did. I don't regret anything, okay? And you two shouldn't either." She hugs the two most important women in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our kids are married, Donna...to each other." Moira practically squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know!" Donna squeals back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...I thought--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Felicity? Mr. Chase is here." Raisa announces, "He is in the kitchen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Raisa..." She tells the maid who is like a third mom. She looks at the other two women, "I need to deal with Adrian..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck." Donna says and kisses her cheek. Moira just squeezes her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver calls Jean Loring. He asks her to check to make sure Felicity is indeed his wife. He had stopped at city hall and filed their paperwork on his way to the boat. He knew Felicity wanted to wait, but he was so scared he would lose her to some douche at MIT. He couldn't risk it. He knows it was selfish and foolish, but he was selfish and foolish and so in love with her. Still is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pacing the foyer waiting for Jean to call him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ollie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to see Tommy. Oliver smiles and hugs his best friend. Queen Manor is basically Grand Central Station today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're home...alive." Tommy looks him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the flesh." Oliver grins. Then his smile falls and he shoves Tommy, "What the hell? You were supposed to look after Felicity for me not let her get engaged!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is shocked, "I thought you were dead and in case you didn't know, Felicity is the most stubborn woman on the planet.  She wanted to pretend you two weren't married so I went along with it...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at Tommy. Something is up. "Did you hit on my wife?" Tommy looks up at him, "Did you have sex with my wife?" Oliver asks, angry now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will rip his cock off  if he has come anywhere near Felicity. He doesn't care that they were once best friends. There are some lines a friend doesn't cross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! God, no." Tommy exclaims then looks embarrassed, "I mean...I'm with Laurel. I've been with her for a couple of years now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "Oh. Okay. You never touched Felicity?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, "No. Only Laurel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shrugs, "Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns to continue his pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not mad I'm with the girl you spent years with before the Gambit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver snorts, "No. I married someone else, Tommy." He softens, "We were over years ago...we just didn't commit to being apart as well as we did to being toxic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you took Sara on the boat." Tommy argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver marches over to him, "I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that. I would never betray Felicity like that. Not ever. I didn't even know she was on the boat.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...really?" Tommy looks really shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Really. You were there when I married Felicity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugs, "I thought you did it to get in her pants...and would never file the paperwork once the deed was done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver feels sick. OK, he would have pulled stunts like that with some girls, but not her. Felicity changed him. She made him want to be better and her love....she forced him to choose between being selfish and being hers. He chose her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been without sex since your wedding night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smirks, "Next morning but yeah..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rings and Oliver grabs it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Oliver. Congratulations on not being dead and technically once you are declared alive you will be married unless you get an annulment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "I don't want an annulment. I want my marriage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, good luck with that. If you need me you know where to find me." Jean hangs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am still a married man or will be again once I'm not a dead man." Oliver quips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buddy, she was marrying someone else." Tommy tells him like he doesn't know this already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She thought I was dead." Oliver reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She loves him..." Tommy counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She loved me first..." Oliver tells him and goes looking for his wife. Dismissing Tommy without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks in several rooms before heading to the kitchen. He walks in and finds his wife, his Felicity, in another man's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your hands off her before I rip them from your body." Oliver growls out. Oliver watches the guy drop his arms from her. Oliver smiles knowing he won easily. Until he looks at Felicity who looks ready to kill him. He gulps and looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is kidding, Adrian. Oliver's sense of humor is not like most people’s." Felicity tells the guy while rubbing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>RED</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Adrian, right?"  Oliver condescends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idiot nods and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...what she just said? Not true. I am most definitely not kidding and I will rip your arms and dick off if either comes near her again." He smiles at the end because he isn't a savage...right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't wait for them to reply, "Jean called. We are, in fact, still married...or will be once I'm alive again in the eyes of the law." He rocks back on his heels, "You're still Mrs. Oliver Queen." His smile is anything but modest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks from Oliver to Adrian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were declared dead, that has to absolve me of marriage to you...." Felicity tells him, "That can't be legal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves closer to her and she steps back, "Trust me, Felicity...I will do everything in my power to stay married. I am a Queen. My family practically owns this town and employs most of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has never held that over her head before. She folds her arms and looks at him holding her ground, "And I, Mr. Queen, am CEO of the family company </span>
  <em>
    <span>OUR </span>
  </em>
  <span>parents founded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other. Felicity feels the familiar pull of him to her most inner self. Fighting with Oliver always turned them both on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A throat clears, "Felicity?" Adrian interrupts, "Do you really want to piss him off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at Adrian exasperated, "Yes, yes I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? His Mom owns half of the company...and there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>OTHER</span>
  </em>
  <span> people to consider whose life he could change..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles at her, "See, Adrian knows what I can and will do..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian looks at Oliver, "I am not talking about me." He turns to Felicity, "I'm just thinking you should think this through..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is hurt, "Are you breaking up with me? We were getting married..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian moves to her and starts to put his hands on her shoulders but drops them when Oliver clears his throat, "I want to marry you...I do...but I think you have a lot to think about...maybe you need space to do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts to object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity...other people need to be considered here..." Adrian reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frak...he is right. She needs to think of her mom, Moira, and Thea...along with--frakitty frak frak....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right...I'm sorry. I was being selfish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian starts to take her in his arms and Oliver growls. He literally growls and Adrian stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am going to head home, okay?" Adrian asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I will be there soon...Adrian, I am so sorry about today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles that sweet smile, "It's okay. How could we ever imagine this happening..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian kisses her cheek and quickly leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to Oliver who quips, "He should fight harder for you. I almost pity him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, "Adrian is a good guy. He cares about me and has been a rock for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks into her eyes, "You haven't said you love him...you don't look at him the way you look at me...you don't seem to long for his touch..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels the anger rise up in her, "He also doesn't make me want to kill him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Passion." He says as he steps closer to her, "We had passion and chemistry. You wanted me to rip your clothes off and take you up against the nearest wall when we were together." He is so close she can feel his breath on her face. "I dare say you still do..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves for her lips. She knows he is about to kiss her. Oh, she wants this. She has missed his kisses so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps back, "I grew up, Oliver...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't with Sara, dammit. I swear to you." He pleads with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe you. Moira said she was with Robert..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then...why can't we be together? Stay here with me tonight..." Oliver pleads again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only tonight?" She asks. Felicity knows how Oliver’s mind works. Only tonight isn’t what he wants at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to stay. Oh how she wants to stay...She shouldn’t want that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is pacing his bedroom. He can't believe this is going this way. Maybe he is an arrogant asshole to think she would wait for a dead man or fall at his feet now that he is alive. He wanted to come home, claim his bride and move on with his life and forget the last five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flops down on his bed. Felicity is all woman now. She was a beautiful girl when he last saw her in their hotel room. She was still in bed and he told her to stay there. He wanted to remember her just like that, in bed, throughly loved with sex hair to prove it. He smiles remembering her just like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands back up. He needs to make her understand. He doesn't see the hold up. He wasn't with Sara, she doesn't love Adrian and she still wants him. Why does she always have to make him work so hard for shit? He smiles, he actually likes that last part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver takes a shower. When he gets out he sees his scarred and damaged body. He wonders if she can love him, the new him. He knows he has a lot of baggage and a better man would turn her away, but that's not something he can do. He isn't strong enough to watch her from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is trying to think how he would feel if their roles were reversed and he believed she left him in their honeymoon bed. Then he finds out she's dead and another man is believed to be with her. He smashes the wall with his fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would kill someone..." Oliver says to the empty room.  He would be destroyed in her place. To marry someone and think they went from his bed to another's so easily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides to go get something to drink downstairs. He is in the kitchen when he sees his mom sitting out back. He grabs a bottle of water and walks outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't sleep?" Oliver asks her as he sits down in the chair next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to him and smiles, "I am thankful you're home, but mad at myself..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I let Felicity mourn you alone. I helped Laurel through it...and now I wonder what else my selfishness cost me." She smiles sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, Felicity would never hurt you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that. I think I knew you loved her....when she came home--" She shakes her head, "I didn't ask...all these years I never asked because I was jealous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of what?" Oliver asks, truly wondering what she could be jealous over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to him and takes his hand, "The way you looked at her...knowing you would be faithful to her unlike every other Queen man..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves and hugs her, "Mom...you were hurting and so was she..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira pulls back, "Yes, I was and I promise to remember that in the coming weeks.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at her worried, "Are you okay?"  The way she is talking he knows he is missing something here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my beautiful boy, I am fine. Just a bit stupid and selfish, but fine." Moira stands, "I think I will try to sleep again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stands and hugs her, "Good night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts to walk away then stops and turns to him, "Oliver?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't give up on her...so much happiness awaits you with her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "I won't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise me, Oliver? You will be gentle with her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods his head, "I don't know any other way to be with her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira nods and walks off. Oliver looks up at the stars. He thinks back to nights on the island when he would give anything to be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turned around halfway to her place. She can't be this person...the one who keeps things a secret or plays games with Oliver. She pulls into the garage where her assigned parking spot is and sighs. She can do this. Queen Manor has always been a second home to her. Oliver being here makes it more so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets out and slams the door. She walks into the kitchen to find Moira coming inside, "Couldn't sleep?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira smiles, "Too much to be happy about. Needed time to take it all in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles. "I am so happy for you, Moira. I mean it." She hugs her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's out back." Moira tells her basically reading her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Felicity tells her before moving around her to find Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" She stops at the door to look at Moira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter what....was done or not done...we can work through this...we are family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity swallows the lump in her throat and realizes Moira suspects she knows something, "Of course." She can't think about all that right now. She hurries out the door..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks down to the chairs. She is watching Oliver as he stands looking out over the pool thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." She says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver must have heard her, "Hi, yourself. Thought you went home to Adrian..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was on my way there....but we need to talk. I don't want to --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to what?" Oliver asks studying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to fight with you...and I want to be honest...I owe you that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves to her, "I don”t want to fight with you..All I want is you and to make you happy...to keep my vows to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wishes it was that simple. Nothing has been simple in her life since Oliver Queen kissed her all those years ago the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we sit?" Felicity motions towards the chairs. He nods and follows her. He smiles this adorable smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" She asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember that last summer when we would sit out here and dream together...you in my lap...it felt like anything was possible." He says wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...it did..." She concurs. It's time. "I was so scared my dad would find us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckles, "Me, too. Noah would have skinned me alive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods because it's true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her with hopeful eyes. Hope she is about to crush. "A lot happened after you left..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves his chair closer, "I know...tell me everything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful what you wish for..." She whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can't be worse than finding you marrying someone else." He teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly and shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me. I can handle it...but answer a question first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, "Seems fair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you stop loving me?" Oliver asks her with a slight hitch to his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't.. I never could...I just--let me talk okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is shocked by her answer. She can tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You are the talker..." He smiles at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I found out about the boat...about you dying...I was broken inside...." She thinks back to that day. "Adrian and I were in the lab talking about our summer programs. He was in law school and needed my help with a case he was working on.... Our moms sent Tommy to fetch me home. He told me on the plane.....then he told me Sara was with you and Laurel was crushed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches Oliver flinch. "I wasn't with her. I swear and you know I told Laurel we were done months before I left. We were over before you went out with me that first time. I swear on my life..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." She tells truthfully, "But at the time all I could feel was betrayed and I don't know if it is because of Sara or that you died on me...I couldn't shut down like our moms and Laurel did. Someone had to take care of Thea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you...for taking care of her." Oliver is now rubbing her hand with his thumb and it is distracting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love her like my own sister. If I, you know...had one...which I do because she is..." She wills herself to shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "I missed your babbles...now do a sexual innuendo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs, "Stop it..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For now..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I took Thea back to Boston. We got a small apartment. She went to school there and I went to MIT. It wasn't perfect but it was ours. We were moving on and then...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles sadly, "Oliver...Samantha Clayton didn't lose your baby...Moira paid her off. She doesn't know I know....Sam  tracked me down and brought me the baby in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She had the baby?.. My baby..” He asks her breathless with hope in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, "A boy. His name is William."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hugs her closer. "You are raising my son....I didn't think I could love you more..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=======================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is floored. He's a dad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE IS A DAD! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wow. When Sam first told him she was pregnant he thought his life was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want us to be a family, Felicity. All of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sighs, "Oliver...I will never  keep you from Will, but you don't even know me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hugs her closer, "I know I love you, but I am also willing to work all this out because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>KNOW </span>
  </em>
  <span>we are a family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks at him oddly, "And Adrian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at her with steel in his eyes, "I don't care about Adrian...but I know you do and Will..." Oliver sighs, "We can make it work, but Felicity I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm not backing down from that. Adrian will have to fight for you." He pauses and lifts their entwined hands, "I am going to fight with everything in me for you and for our son."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a twist? </p><p>I have gotten several DM's asking if I will continue writing now that the show is over. The simple answer is yes. I have been working on a world building AU where men are treated like women were and are....I have another story in early development. I have a Smoaking Billionaires that will probably be an email only story...and a couple more running around in my head. </p><p>If you're here to read..I am here to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. where the heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver and Adrian face off and we se how the love between Olicity started (a flashback)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for missing last Friday posting. We had horrible storms and power outages. I was torn between updating over the weekend or waiting. I decided to wait...here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 3 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity gets to her townhouse to find Thea on the couch with William. Both fast asleep. She looks around for Adrian. She finally finds him in the basement office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi..." she says from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns from the computer he was typing on. Swinging around in the chair he replies, "Hi...how did it go after I left?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks over and sits down on the small couch in the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's alive..." she lays her head on the arm of the couch, "He swears that he wasn't the one who brought Sara on the boat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian sighs, "I'm so sorry Felicity...this can't be easy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. "I'm sorry you are going through this with me..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are in this together, right?"  Adrian asks her with a look she's never seen before: worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowns and sits up straight, "You can leave...I won't blame you." She looks down at her hands in her lap. She is unsure if she wants him to go or to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity...I'm not going anywhere." He pauses, "But...I need to know where I stand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity gets up. Adrian has been her best friend for so long. Falling into a relationship seemed natural. Will needs a man in his life and Adrian has been that for both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know Adrian and you deserve better than that....you deserve to have someone who loves you above everything else in life..." Tears leak from her eyes. "I am so confused..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over and wraps his arms around her, "I am here because I love you. You are my best friend and Will...I love that kid." He kisses her forehead, "Take your time...I will wait." He grabs his jacket and moves to the other room in the basement. The guest room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity's heart breaks again. The last thing she ever wanted to do was break Adrian's heart. But, Oliver....is alive...and her heart is screaming for her that he is the love of her life. Her head keeps reminding her Adrian has been here for her for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is up before dawn, dressed in sweatpants and running the streets. He needs to get out of the house and running calms him. He has a son. Felicity cleaned up his mess with Samantha, took care of their moms and basically raised Thea. He doesn't deserve her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally decides after mile twelve to head home. He is almost home when he sees the reporters at the front gate. He can't call home since he doesn't have a phone on him. The only thing he can do is plow through them. He starts making his way to the gate when they notice him and start shouting questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver! Ollie! Did you marry Felicity while drunk? A one night stand gone wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver! Have you seen Laurel yet? Are you still in love with her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver, is Felicity's bastard child yours? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sees red. He spins to the reporter. It is a woman. He won't hit a woman...probably. He walks over to her. "Felicity and her child are off limits. Do you hear me?" He looks her in the eye and gives her a glare that has made grown men cower. She nods and looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks up to the gate where the guards let him in and start moving the press along.  He enters the house to find Raisa waiting for him. He pauses in the foyer waiting for her to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a visitor." She says with worry in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raisa shakes her head as she turns and walks into the sitting room. Oliver follows her to find Adrian Chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can go Raisa." Oliver tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raisa looks nervous. He smiles and she leaves the room. He turns to Adrian, "What can I do for you Adrian?"  Oliver walks to the drink cart and gets himself a bottle of water. He offers nothing to Adrian. He doesn't feel very welcoming or hospitable towards the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am here to discuss Felicity and William....they're my family now and I want you to know I plan to fight for them. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOTH</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them." Adrian makes it sound like a warning. "Felicity agreed to be my wife." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver unscrews the top of his bottle of water and downs it in one go. He tosses the bottle into the trash can. He smiles and moves towards Adrian, "Felicity is already my wife and William is my son....no one takes what is mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity isn't the girl you left. She is a strong and independent woman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckles softly, "If you ever thought Felicity wasn't strong and as independent as they come you do not know her at all. No one tells her what to do or makes her do anything, ever. Felicity and I have loved each other for a long time. She married me and we will stay married. " Oliver won’t back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't just roll over and play dead for you..." Adrian replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver crosses his arms, "I'm not scared, Adrian. I survived hell to get back to her. No one and nothing can come between us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian smiles and Oliver hates that smile, "And William? He doesn't love you...he doesn't even know you. But he knows me. He loves me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is worried for the first time. "You're right, he doesn't know me, but I will move heaven and earth for him. I am his father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian snorts, "Some father you are...Felicity may buy the whole not going with Sara and coming home for her, but I don't Oliver. I know you too well.  I will find the truth and bury you with it." Adrian walks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to know she believes me and you know she believes me." Oliver tells him as he walks out of the room he yells, "You can show yourself out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver can't let Adrian or anyone else come between them. He has to be as brave as Felicity and tell her his secrets as soon as he can or Adrian might destroy them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity steps out of her car to screams from the press. Many asking about her marriage to Oliver and her non wedding to Adrian. A couple bring up William. She keeps her eyes covered with her sunglasses and ignores them. William came in the back entrance and will meet her at her office. She wishes she could spare him all of this. Adrian offered to go on their honeymoon and take Will with them so they could escape, but that seemed cruel to Oliver and her heart doesn’t want to be that far from Oliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity takes off her sunglasses as she opens the main doors to QC. Many of her employees look at her with interest. Some turn away from her. She sighs with relief when she enters the executive elevator alone. How could her life spin out of control so fast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exits the elevator to find her assistant waiting for her, "Miss Smoak, your son is in your office with his breakfast. Your day was cleared...Public relations are waiting for you to send for them. We need to release a statement." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods, "Thanks, Isabel. I need the morning with Will then after lunch I will have Mom come get him and then I can meet with PR." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks into her office to find Will with Thea eating breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mommy!" Will leaves the small table in her office and runs to her. His arms going around her waist. She hugs him back. She smiles over at Thea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will has already conned Curtis into taking him to the lab." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles, "Of course he has..." She kisses the top of his head and moves to the table with Will following her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all talk about the lab and all the fun stuff they will be doing until Thea's phone goes off, "I am going to meet some friends today, is that okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles at her sister, "Of course. Will you be staying with us tonight or at the Manor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Manor...maybe you and Will can stay with us there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will's face lights up, "Please, Mommy? I can see Bubbe and Moira. I didn't see them at the wedding." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks over at Thea and knows this was a set up. She can't deny Will this. Oliver will be there though. She bites her lip, "I will think about it, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" Will and Thea both cheer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea leaves with a smug look on her face knowing she won and then Curtis comes to get Will for the rest of the day. Felicity decides she can get some work done while she waits for PR in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Smoak, you have a visitor." Isabel tells her from the doorway. Felicity looks and sees Oliver and Moira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Send them in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity steels herself to whatever she is about to be hit with. "Moira, Oliver, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands and walks to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver wanted a tour of the company. I thought we would come here last so we all could talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity motions them to the small sitting area of the office. "Would anyone like something to drink or I can have lunch delivered?" She looks and sees it is almost noon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thank you." Moira says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, thank you." He stares at her. He looks down at her finger, "You aren't wearing Adrian's ring anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks at her hands, "No. It seemed wrong since I might be married to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see Lyla is here. I'm going to speak with her." Moira makes herself scarce. There is no way she saw anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is my ring?" Oliver asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks away before looking at him with a challenge in her eyes, "Where's yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles and pulls a necklace out from under his henley where she can see the simple gold band, "I bought this necklace on my way to the boat after I dropped off our papers. I slid my ring on there. I promised to never take off the necklace until you were putting the ring back on my finger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity swallows down her emotions. That is one of the most beautiful and romantic things she's ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your turn." Oliver tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks over to her purse. She pulls out a small trinket bag, "It is in here. I put it around my neck when I left the hotel. Then when I heard about you and Sara....I put it in here. For some reason I have never stopped carrying it around. I thought maybe someday I would give it to William." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stands up and walks over to her, "No. Someday we will both put these rings back on." He moves closer to her. She can feel his breath on her skin, "And they will never come off again." He moves closer as she bites on her bottom lip with eyes sparkling thinking of their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mommy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity and Oliver jump apart. They look at each other then at William. His little head is tilted to the side staring at them both. Curtis catches up, "I told you not to run ahead..uh oh." Curtis says as he sees Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask if I could stay with Curtis instead of Bubbe this afternoon..." He trails off and looks at Oliver curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will, Bubbe needs to take you this afternoon. Curtis has work to do and so do I." Felicity tells him honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looks crushed. He loves Donna, but he loves being here more. Felicity hates breaking his heart this way. Moira walks back in, "Hello, Curtis." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am" Curtis replies nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mimi, can I stay here with you?" William asks Moira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira is staring at the little boy, "How did I not see it years ago?" She whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See what Mimi?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira shakes her head, "Nothing my dear boy. I don't see why we cannot hang out here in your Mommy's office while she has her meetings. Oliver and I have nothing else to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks from William to Oliver. William looks hopeful. He hasn't really asked about Oliver yet. She isn’t pushing it and waiting for William to ask. Oliver looks at William with such longing and love she can't say no. She needs to trust them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Be good, okay?" She kisses William's head as she heads to her meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver watches Felicity walk away. Will then turns to Moira, "Mimi, can I use Mommy's computer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira looks to Oliver who shrugs, "Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William walks over to his Mother's desk, climbs in the chair and starts typing. Oliver watches him for a while. His mom sits down beside him, "He's yours..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Oliver whispers with so much love in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know why she didn't tell me. I get it. I would have smothered him and turned him into you." Moira looks at William sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to her, "Mom, she did what she thought was best for all of us. Will deserves better than being a replacement for me." He could bring up her paying Samantha off and Felicity thinking she didn’t deserve William. Knowing Felicity it was to keep him safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. She is the best and smartest of us all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughs, "She is." He looks back to his son, "He is so much like her. The way he concentrates and carries himself like he understands the world and will conquer it one day." He says with amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is a lot like you...his smile, his generous heart. He can charm everyone he comes into contact with and he is protective of Felicity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns to her at that, "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira shrugs, "A lot of men wanted to date her." She nods to Will, "He ran a lot of them off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to his son with pride, "That's my boy." Then his smile falls, "Adrian got past him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barely. Adrian has been around a long time. I think..." Moira stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns his body and full attention on his mom, "You think what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira looks her son in his eyes, "I think Adrian wore both Felicity and Will down. They were friends for so long. Best friends then about a year ago, they started dating and next thing I knew they were engaged. It all happened so fast." Moira frowns, "Too fast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't like it at all. He thinks back to a year ago and where he was and what he was doing. He should have come home. He could have avoided all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mimi?" William asks Moira from behind Felicity's desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you and Daddy take me home now? I'm getting hungry and Mommy's meeting is going to run late." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is stunned by Will calling him Daddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I am...." Oliver pauses, "Your Dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugs, "Mommy talks about you. You carried her away at the wedding and in her meeting she is talking about handling me, you and the press." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver and Moira both run over to the computer to find that while they thought he was playing a game, he was watching his Mom run her meeting with PR. Oh boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira sighs, "I will leave a message with Isabel for Felicity and we can all go to the Manor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity finds herself drifting after telling the team what she needs and wants. She will need to include Oliver in on the details eventually. They are brainstorming and she thinks back on her life with Oliver...Her young self so in love with Oliver….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are three things Felicity Megan Smoak knows will forever be true: 1. Her Dad Noah Kuttler is the smartest man she has ever known. 2. Coffee is the most magnificent drink known to man. 3. Oliver Jonas Queen is the most beautiful man on the planet Earth or any other planet with humans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity has loved and admired Oliver Queen from afar. One of her first memories is being a young girl of seven and watching Oliver play with his friends. She liked the way he moved and played so easily. Felicity is a bit of a klutz. She isn't challenged really, she is usually daydreaming or writing code in her head. That day Oliver had her attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At fourteen, Oliver Queen was her sexual awakening. Their families were having a fun day in the pool. Oliver climbed out of the pool and his chest, his abs...his...yeah... Felicity went home that night and masturbated to thoughts of Oliver. She should probably feel guilty about that. Her parents and his have made if obvious they think of all three kids as siblings. Felicity definitely did not feel that at all. Nope. No brotherly feelings at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Felicity turned sixteen Oliver Queen was there at her party with his parents. It was then she noticed Oliver avoided looking at her. He looked at her like it physically hurt him to be in her presence when he did lay eyes on her. When he leaned in to kiss her cheek and wish her a happy birthday she felt his breath intake like she smelled or something. He quickly pecked her cheek and mumbled, "Happy birfdayfelicity..." He walked off. His parents laughed it off while hers just shook their heads. Felicity didn't cry. Instead she made out with a different boy. Felicity is not going to let anyone wreck her birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight is different. She's an adult now... Queen Consolidated started by her dad and Robert Queen went public and their families are billionaires many times over...again. The party is formal and the friends aren't friends but investors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She does her best to play nice with all the guests. Felicity even tolerates the Lance Sisters for a few minutes. The worst are her mom's friends. She can't take anymore questions about her future or her love life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity starts making her way through the huge house. Queen Manor is basically a castle. It is a second home to her, but still...castle. She grabs a bottle of champagne on her way through the kitchen and walks outside. She is standing by the pool when she hears someone laughing. She turns to see Oliver and Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Felicity!" Tommy waves and heads inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver stops and looks at her. He tilts his head then walks over to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not 21." He moves to take the bottle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She moves it to her mouth and chugs. Not her classiest moment. When she's done she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, "You're not actually my big brother." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust me...I know." He says angrily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She laughs. The alcohol making her brave or stupid. Is there a difference? "Wishing you could put me over your lap and spank me?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The look in his eyes causes her to step back. He grabs her arm before she falls into the pool. "Thanks." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just nods and takes the champagne from her. "You shouldn't be drinking." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tilts her head and looks at him, "And you were out here getting high...sooo....stop judging me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighs, "I'm not judging you. Felicity, you are better than this..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wrinkles up her nose, "No, I'm not." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. You are." He says sternly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am so sick of being the good girl. Do you know they have my entire life planned out for me? School, the company, marriage, babies....all of it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He works his jaw, "Yeah, I heard." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're mad you have to work with me?" She asks him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shakes his head, "</span>
  </em>
  <span>NO</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Never. I don't want the company at all. My life is planned out, too. Finish school, marry Laurel, become a VP until Dad retires...." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard you and Laurel broke up a few months back...again." Felicity doesn't mention how Laurel said it is a phase Oliver is going through. Laurel calls him "Ollie" and she rolls her eyes which got her a dirty look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nods, "For good this time. I'm done with it all." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She laughs, "You say that or some variation every time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean it this time...I don't love her. I'm not </span>
  </em>
  <span>IN</span>
  <em>
    <span> love with her...I can't have the one I love so why bother at all?" Oliver says so passionately she is shocked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're in love with someone not Laurel...whoa..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He rolls his eyes, "I've never been in love with her. My parents and Laurel decided I was in love with her." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry...that sucks." Felicity really means it. Her parents want her with Adrian Chase. He's nice enough, but she doesn't feel a spark with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver falls into the chair by the pool, "Yeah it does." He takes a swig of the champagne. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity sits down in the chair next to his, "The one you love? Does she love you back?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity isn't sure any answer won't hurt her. She loves Oliver enough to want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy and loved for him. Laurel Lance does not love him for himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks at her for a minute then shakes his head, "Nope. She's too damn smart." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's confused, "For love?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He chuckles softly, "No, to fall for me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks at him like he's crazy waiting for him to laugh it off. He doesn't, "Oliver! Half the women in this city would give anything to go out with you...the other half </span>
  </em>
  <span>have</span>
  <em>
    <span> gone out with you..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver sits up and leans towards her, "Which half are you in, Felicity?" He whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sucks in a breath. She doesn't know what to say. She grabs the bottle takes a long drink and hands it back. She stands up to walk away. She starts walking, stops, then turns to him, "The first half...we've never gone out." With that she spins on her heel and walks or stumbles back into the house and upstairs to her designated bedroom in her second home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She finds Thea crying in her bedroom. She tries to get her to talk, but Thea is quiet. She finally talks her into a movie in the theater room. After they settle in Thea spills the beans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Carter Bowen hit on me tonight. He wanted me to blow him. I reminded him who I am and how old I am and he said it didn't matter." Thea starts to cry, "He scared me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity doesn't care she is in her pajamas. "Stay here. If he comes in here, call security." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thea nods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity goes to the office her Dad keeps here and hacks into the security system. She finds Carter getting high in one of the bathrooms. She turns off the system and heads to him. She might kill him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knocks on the door and he lets her in. "Well...you needing a bump?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No." She folds her arms when he starts appraising her body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How about a fuck? I've been noticing that hot little body of yours more and more." He moves to her and she punches him in the nose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You disgusting piece of shit." She grabs the whining little asshole by his ear and drags him to the theater. She ignores everyone looking at them funny. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opens the door and pulls Carter in behind her. She stops for a minute when she sees Oliver watching Thea nervously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thea?" Felicity says. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver and Thea both look to her. Oliver stands up while Thea recoils. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell her you're sorry.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>NOW</span>
  <em>
    <span>." Felicity uses her loud voice and Carter literally pisses his pants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am sorry Thea....I shouldn't have said or done what I did." Carter says through moans of pain. His nose has stopped bleeding at least. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity lets his ear go, "If you ever come around her again, I will destroy you, got it?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver finally speaks, "What happened?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thea looks away. Felicity decides to tell him, "Carter here tried to get your little sister to give him a blow job. He didn't like her refusal. So, I found him and bloodied his nose." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver moves to hurt Carter. Felicity puts her hand on his chest. Oliver looks from her hand to her eyes, "</span>
  </em>
  <span>YOU</span>
  <em>
    <span> can't hurt him. His family will pull out of the company and Robert will murder you. My Dad won't care when I tell him Carter did the same thing to me when I was twelve." She turns to Carter, "Run....fast." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter</span>
  <em>
    <span> turns and runs for his life.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity can tell Oliver is still upset. She moves to sit next to Thea and he sits beside her. Soon Thea is snoring. Felicity giggles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your loud voice is scary." Oliver whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't piss me off and you won't be on the receiving end." She jokes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Go it." He watches the movie for a bit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>"Felicity?"                                                                                                                             </span></em> <em><span>`</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Will you go out with me?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turns to him, "On a date? </span>
  </em>
  <span>DATE</span>
  <em>
    <span>?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nods, "Yeah...but I don't think we should tell our parents...not that I am ashamed...I've wanted to ask you out for a long time.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turns to him and smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighs, "Yeah..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She thinks about it and nods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah?" He asks hopefully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nods, "Yes." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is jerked from her thoughts by the head of PR calling her name. She clears her throat, “Leave me the materials and I will decide tonight and get back to you in the morning.” She needs to get out of here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. leading to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more flashbacks and some decisions are made..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 4 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stared at William talking to Moira the whole ride back to the mansion. Finally his Mom asks a question that draws his attention, "Will?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mimi?" He looks up from the tablet he is playing with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you know Oliver is your dad, what about me?" Moira looks at his son with so much love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will furrows his little brow, "You’re my Mimi...And I have a Bubbe." He looks confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira smiles at him then looks at Oliver and mouths, "Felicity....is remarkable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles. He knows. Leave it to Felicity to not tell his Mom she was Grandmother because she couldn't have handled it and then would have handled it badly. But, his wonderful wife then gave his Mom a special name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver clears his throat, "You know she is my Mom right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looks at him like he has two heads, "Yes." He draws out looking at Oliver so much like Felicity to not be her biological child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we are all related." Oliver explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will puts his tablet aside. He looks at Oliver with a tilt of his head and asks him, "Did you hurt your head while you were away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver snickers, "No, Son, I did not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will does not look convinced. He looks at Moira then back to Oliver. "Bubbe is Mommy's mom." Clearly Will thinks he needs to explain everything to him. Oliver smiles and listens, "Mommy isn't my tummy Mommy but she loves me with her whole heart so it doesn't matter." He tells Oliver with so much love for his mom. "Mimi...was sad and Mommy didn't want to upset her more so we didn't talk to her about you being my Daddy. The one who put me in the tummy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will moves to the seat between Moira and Oliver, "Do you understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods, "Yes. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But now you are back. You can be daddy and Mimi can be Mimi and Bubbe is Bubbe...and Adrian can go away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's heart stops, "It is okay to love Adrian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looks at him and shakes his head, "I like you better." He moves to get his tablet and loses himself in the tablet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira leans over, "Told he just wore them down. Claim your family." She sits back up and smiles at her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night is dinner with his mom, Donna and Thea while he mostly stares at William. He watches as his son eats spaghetti with abandon and comments between every bite about how good it all is and how he loves it. Oliver smiles seeing so much of Felicity in his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Thea and Will play video games and argue like siblings. He is standing in the doorway watching when Donna comes up to him, "They are extremely close. Sometimes, along with Felicity, I feel like an outsider." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at her, "Glad I'm not alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you married my little girl without me, young man." She hits him playfully on the shoulder. They move out into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was scared Noah would object and Felicity would leave me." He tells her as he leans back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna smiles, "He might have but only because I would have won." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, "I told Noah years ago you were just biding your time until Felicity was old enough. It was clear to me your world revolved around Felicity since she was a little girl...maybe longer." She smiles and pats his chest. "I'm going to head to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love her now, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, after The Gambit Moira and I needed each other. Will has a room here, too...Thea will put him to bed." Donna walks off down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver peeks in on them one more time then heads downstairs. He moves to the garage where he knows Felicity will park when she comes home. He hopes she comes here and doesn't go home to Adrian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down on a chair in the garage and lets his mind wander back to the past. He can't believe Donna and Noah knew his feelings..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver Queen's life has revolved aroundthree things and it is not sex, drugs and rock n roll. His friends would say the first two for sure, but they're wrong. His parents would say it is himself, his wants and his needs. Wrong again. Oliver's life has revolved around Felicity Megan Smoak since the day she was born and his parents took him to meet her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver was five when his Dad lifted him onto the bed where Donna was holding Felicity. They were introduced and he knew in that moment that she held his heart forever. He still carries a picture of him holding her as a newborn that day in his arms. He was enchanted and has been since day one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has watched her grow and become an enigma of a young child that he couldn't connect with. She talked about computers and code while he knew more about baseball and hockey. As a preteen she went nuts over boy bands and how they danced. Oliver has two left feet and hated everyone of those boys. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then one day she became a young lady...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was her Sweet Sixteen. Donna had gone all out for the big celebration. When Felicity came downstairs in that short gold dress Oliver nearly swallowed his tongue. He had to picture dead puppies to get his dick to calm the fuck down. When he leaned in to kiss her and wish her a happy birthday he got tongue-tied when he realized she smelled like lilacs in the spring. He spent the rest of the night staring daggers at any male who went close to her. He nearly punched Tommy when he said he'd "Hit it". When he saw her making out with some kid he went and got drunk and passed out. His parents carried him home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, tonight he finally has a date with her. He never thought their parents' boring IPO party would lead to Oliver </span>
  </em>
  <span>FINALLY </span>
  <em>
    <span>having a date with Felicity. His Felicity. He is pumped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver is ready for his date. They had to meet up outside of town to avoid their parents and other prying eyes. He dressed up more than normal. A henley, dark jeans and aftershave. Nice shoes and a sports jacket. Yep, Felicity, he hopes, is impressed tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaves his room and rushes down the stairs towards the front door. He is grasping the doorknob when he hears his mom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver! Wait..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit." He turns around and waits for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh...you look nice. Are you seeing Laurel?" Moira asks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No." He grits out, "I am just hanging out tonight with a friend." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moira nods slowly. He knows she assumes it is a one night stand. "I wanted to check in about how you are doing with....everything." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver sighs. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm going to go, okay?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nods, "I am here for you..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know." He moves to her, kisses her cheek then leaves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he is an asshole for going out with Felicity. He sees this as his shot. He isn't missing it. He won't. He will tell her everything when the time is right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He arrives at their meeting spot. She choose it. It is a tour of a cave then dinner under the stars. Felicity said it would be dark and he wouldn't be recognized. He laughed, but he doesn't want to share her, so he agreed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He spots her. She is beautiful. She is wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair is down and her smile is bright. He smiles back.  He walks over to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was getting nervous you were standing me up..." She admits with a slight laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Never. Mom wanted to talk to me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh?" She asks him looking concerned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver looks around and sees other couples in the parking lot heading for the entrance to the cave. He looks to her, "Yeah. Can we talk about it later?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She lifts her eyebrows then studies his face, "Yes. Are you okay?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think so." It depends on how she takes the news. They both smile. He takes her hand and they follow the others into the entrance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>==============================================</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is stuck in traffic. You would think this late at night people would be home, but no they probably worked late, too. She was stuck with public relations until after nine PM. Her mind begins to wander to the past again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity still can't believe she is here with Oliver. He is holding her hand. They look at each other and communicate silently. She is nervous, yet relaxed. Being here with Oliver seems natural and--right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the tour is over it ends overlooking the ocean. She looks out at the sunset as they' are led to their table. Oliver pulls out her chair. He is being a gentleman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sits down across from her. "Thanks for agreeing to this date." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is not like you had to beg...I wanted to go out with you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver blushes, "You did?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nods, "Of course. You've been my ideal since I was a little girl. No guy has come close to measuring up." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope I can..." He tells her nervously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver...we know more about each other than most people on their first dates. I'm sure your mom tells you everything just like mine does about you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lifts an eyebrow, "I guess, yeah...I knew when you got your first bra...that was awkward."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knows she turns bright red, "Oh my god...." She looks away then back to him, "I can't believe she told you that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver looks at her very seriously, "Did she tell you the latest fuck up?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She shakes her head as she sips her water, "No...the last I heard you are dragging poor Laurel through hell...."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver snorts, "I broke up with her...." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She takes his hand, "I know." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks to her and it is like an electric current between them. She smiles, "I get it. I really do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver looks out over the ocean where it is now dark. The waiter delivers their meals and he continues gazingt at the ocean. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver?" She finally breaks the silence, "Our food is here." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks to her and smiles, "Good. I'm starved. That tour was like a hike!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of dinner goes smoothly. As they're walking to their cars she can't take it anymore, "Do you miss Laurel? Because I brought her up and you changed...." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver stops and looks around, "Come to my car with me?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay...." She follows him. He helps her into his car. He is walking to his side when his phone rings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity watches him walk away from the car. He is pacing and looking more and more agitated. It has to be Laurel. He has regrets. She should have known this was a bad idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity opens the door, climbs out and slowly closes it back. She is making her way to her car and telling herself not to cry. When someone grabs her from behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>FELICITY!</span>
  <em>
    <span>" He whispers in her ear. Oliver. She turns in his arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Listen, Oliver...I get it...we tried it...just let me go with my dignity." She pleads with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets her go and she turns around. He is crying. She is immediately worried, "Did something happen? Thea? Your parents?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shakes his head. He runs his hands through his hair. She looks closer and he's crying, "Oliver, you're scaring me..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks down into her eyes, "I said I would tell you the truth, the whole truth...." He looks up at the sky, "I--...oh god, I'm an awful person...." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, you're not....tell me..." She grabs his hand. "I am here for you...dating, not dating...I am here..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver looks at her for a minute then all of a sudden wraps her in his arms. He puts his head on hers and cries. Felicity just holds him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has no concept of how long they stayed like that. When they finally break apart they are all alone in the parking lot. Oliver leads her to his car. They climb on the hood. She waits for him to speak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I got a girl pregnant....she told me a few days ago...she lost the baby...that was her telling me...she lost my baby." Oliver whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am so sorry, Oliver." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shakes his head, "I prayed for that baby to go away and it did. I am a monster. All I thought about was how it would affect my life...and then you said yes and I was certain you wouldn't give us a chance once I told you...I killed my child..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity crawls to him and straddles his lap. She takes his face in her hands making him look at her, "You did not kill a child--your child. Miscarriages happen. It isn't fair and it isn't something you can wish into existence." She hugs him to her then lets him go, "I am sorry for your loss, Oliver." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He searches her face, "I...I...oh god..." He starts crying again. She holds him and lets him cry it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sniffles and pulls back, "This has to be the worst first date in history." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She giggles, "I've had worse..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?" He looks up at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah...I went out with Carter Bowen..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They both laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks at her expectantly, "Was it Laurel? The mother." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shakes his head, "Samantha Clayton...we had a one night stand about a month or so ago..I don't remember it, really...." He pauses and takes her face in his hands, "that is all behind me, now. I promise. You're it. No one else." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Oliver..." Felicity warns. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not. I've waited a long time for this...You and Me? That's it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks at him with a smirk, "Is this your way of asking but not asking me to be your girl?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiles, "You've always been and always will be my girl...you just didn't exactly know it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks for telling me...." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their lips crash together. It is like coming home. This is where Felicity is supposed to be now and forever.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver and Felicity spend the rest of the night talking. They talk about growing up together, but  not together. "I tried so hard to see you as a big brother..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver smirks, "I never saw you as a kid sister. Not once." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She side eyes him, "Did you try?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hell no. I was in love with you. Why would I want to see you as my sister.I have one of those. y  for you are not at all like that." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She giggles, "Good to know..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It killed me every time Noah would tell me to look out for you because I am your big brother. I would hear about your dates and boys who were trying to date you and I would offer to beat the shit out of them...Noah and Donna always thought I meant as a big brother...I did </span>
  </em>
  <span>NOT</span>
  <em>
    <span>." He sounds almost indignant at the thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicity laughs heartily at that, "I once bought voodoo dolls of Laurel. I was too scared to use it though...I did wish a bad case of acne or something on her...never happened. Gorgeous Laurel..." she trails off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver moves her chin so she has to look at him, "Laurel is all window dressing...sure she is smart, but it was more about how we looked together and how she would be perfect for the family...</span>
  </em>
  <span>YOU</span>
  <em>
    <span> are my forever." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver...you can't know that." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, I can and I do...am I..." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you what?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nothing. Forget I almost asked." He smiles that fake smile that many find charming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oliver, you are everything...you always have been. I don't see that changing. Ever." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kisses her softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car horn honks pulling her from her memories of Oliver. She continues the drive to the Manor. William went home with Moira and Oliver. He wanted to spend the night. She has clothes there and will stay, too. Adrian seemed okay with it. Adrian usually seems okay with what she does. Rarely does he object to anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver finally sees headlights. He moves so she can see him when she pulls into her spot. She hurries out of her tiny little car. That cannot be safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" She asks him, shutting the car door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I wanted to talk to you and was scared I would miss you." Oliver tells her, looking a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She visibly relaxes. "It went well with William?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods with a huge grin, "He knows I'm his dad and even called me Daddy!" He beams with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never kept anything from him...I just didn't announce it either." Felicity tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't be you if you did." He moves closer to her and soothes some hair behind her ear, "You are the most remarkable person I have ever met." He moves in to kiss her. He waits. She has to decide to kiss him. Felicity moves and kisses him. Oliver's heart is beating so fast he is certain she can hear it. Too soon she pulls back, “I-- shouldn’t have done that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her phone rings. She pulls her phone from her jacket pocket, "Oh god..." She whispers, "Hey, Adrian. Is something wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't give her privacy. He doesn't care to respect her relationship with Adrian. She is just giving him yes and no answers then okay, bye." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell him you love him...." Oliver challenges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks away. "I need to go to bed. It's been a long day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sighs, "I'm sorry...It's just I have waited so long...please don't go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity motions for him to follow her. They walk into the kitchen. She grabs some wine, "Want some?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. He doesn't drink wine. He is more of a vodka man now. He goes to the freezer and pulls a bottle out and pours himself a glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They toast, "To us" Oliver offers and she smiles before clinking glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did Public Relations say?" Oliver asks as they sit down at the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, "I need to choose who to be with and marry him quickly. Settle my personal life down. Stock prices are already falling. Investors are losing confidence in me and the board is wanting to vote me out or make me take a leave of absence." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stands and starts giving her a back rub. "Don't worry about the company. It will survive. Do what is best for you and William. Fuck everyone else, including me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns on her stool, "Do you mean that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks her in the eye, "Yes. I want you more than anything...you and William. But you have to do what is right for you and William. I know you won't keep me from him..." He trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits for her to say something. He watches as tears well up in her eyes. He wipes them away, "I don't want to be the reason you cry...." He stands up and walks out of the kitchen. It is the hardest thing he has ever done in his life, but he couldn't watch her suffer and worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has changed into his sweat pants to pretend to sleep when there is a knock on his door. He opens it to find Felicity standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I choose you...Us...our family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves towards her and she holds up her hand to stop him, "I need time. I do not want to hurt Adrian and I don't want to cheat on him either...and William..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles. Of course his girl wants to wait and do things right, "Will likes me better...he said so" He grins at her with that cocky grin of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is...wow, really?" She tilts her head and her ponytail falls to the side. He grabs it and runs his hands through the silky tresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep." He says proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should go....to bed...my bed." She announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can wait..." He tells her. He bends down and kisses her cheek, "We have forever together." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. together again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity tells Adrian it's over...and Oliver finally gets his girl back..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I missed another friday....RBG dying was tough for me and many in my country. I'm sorry. Also, there is a lot going on in my personal life, but I am not abandoning this story. As a matter of fact, I might have another one up soon!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 5 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is not paying attention to the finance meeting at all. She hears some of the words, but can't bring herself to participate. She finally decides to cut it short just as Oliver appears on her floor. She can see the entire floor and sees him looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, I would love to continue this at a later date. I have some business that needs my immediate attention." Felicity announces as she stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people look out and also see Oliver. There are several smirks and a few comments about Oliver being her business. She gives them an icy glare that she's been told could freeze a man's balls off. She really needs more women in this company on every level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks out to find Isabel flirting with Oliver. She tamps down her jealousy before speaking, "Oliver, I didn't know you were coming by today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over to her, but not too close, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to see if we could have lunch together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks to Isabel who nods her schedule is free, "I'd love to. Do you want to order in or go out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around, "Corporate buildings still make me nervous." He jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughs lightly, "I promise we won't try to tie you to a desk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flare and Oliver's grin turns dirty. He leans in, "Not a desk..." He whispers in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves back, "Let me grab my bag and we can go wherever you want, my treat." She walks into her office and grabs her purse. "Isabel, I should be back in 60 no more than 90, I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Miss Smoak." Isabel replies, still staring at Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk to the elevator and enter it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really want to kiss you, Miss Smoak." Oliver smiles at her. Even in her heels he towers over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...not until I talk to Adrian..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver whines, "It's been almost two weeks..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him sympathetically, "I know...he's been busy with his latest case and I had two meetings run late, then at the weekends Will has had things..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hugs her to his chest, "I'm sorry. I said I would be patient and I'm definitely not doing that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves away from him when the bell chimes announcing they are on the garage level. She leads them out and to her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stops, "Nope. No way I can fit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs, "I promise you'll fit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity you drive a clown car! You can afford better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at her beloved Mini, "I could but I love her. Minnie is my other child." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver quirks an eyebrow, "William, your computers, and now your car? You have a lot of dependents Miss Smoak." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know...I love hard, Mr.Queen." She presses the fob and unlocks the car. Oliver helps her in the driver’s seat before walking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am impressed. You didn't try to drive." She says as they pull out onto the street. She's taking them to Big Belly whether he likes it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No license. Still a dead man until tomorrow which is another reason I came by...as my wife, I need you there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She says and sneaks a glance. "I mean we aren't married if you're dead still....I mean you're not dead, but--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver puts his hand on her knee, "You are my next of kin. It is a legal thing and I don't want to lose this court date." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. Of course she will go. Oliver needs her and she wants to be there for him. "I guess I better tell Adrian tonight...since we will be legally married once you're declared living..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver cuts his eyes to her, "Yes. That would be nice, but if you're not ready we can always just...not tell him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls into the parking lot of Big Belly, "I don't want to lie to him. I feel horrible that I haven't gotten to speak to him, but leaving a text or a note or even a voicemail seems wrong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver grabs her hand as soon as she parks the car, "I know. Your integrity is one of the many things I love about you." He brings her hand up and kisses it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver and Felicity are eating while she tells him stories of William growing up. He laughs at the funny ones and looks sad at the sad ones. She is really enjoying her lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Queen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks to see a large black man standing at their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Do I know you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckles, "No. I am John Diggle. Digg to my friends. Your mother hired me to protect you. Apparently there was a threat made against your life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughs his fake laugh,  "I'm not even alive yet...legally speaking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Digg (she knows they'll be friends) doesn't laugh, "Funny, Sir. But Mrs. Queen hired me and I take my job very seriously." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity scoots over, "Please sit, can we order you something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits beside her, "No, Ma'am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughs, "Please do not call me Ma'am. I'm Felicity. I hope I can call you, Digg?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her, "Yes Ma--Felicity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now who threatened his life?" She asks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know yet....someone left a written message. Mrs. Queen believes it is revenge." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity knows who it is. There is only one person it could be. Damn it. She sighs. She will have to take care of this to keep Oliver safe. She lets the men get acquainted while she starts writing code in her head to find the bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver was having a great lunch with Felicity. Everything was fun and easy. He hasn't had fun and easy in so long. Being with his wife is everything until John Diggle, Digg-to-my-friends, showed up. He watched Felicity go dark and into her head. He knows she's up to something and if he had to guess, it is to help 'save' his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has many, many enemies. He can also protect his own life, hers and William's. He's only been on the streets here three times since he came home. He has so much to do to get everything ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch Felicity takes her Mini and heads back to QC. Oliver is forced to ride in the town car with Mr. Diggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take me where I want to go or how does this work?" Oliver asks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the driver and bodyguard, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to see Tommy Merlyn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looks up at him through the rearview mirror. "Are you sure, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles and nods. He sits back and starts plotting his next moves. Talk to Tommy. Find out who is threatening him, be declared alive and reclaim his life. He can do all this no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car pulls into an apartment building downtown, "Tommy lives here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir." John parks the car and opens the backdoor for Oliver. He escorts Oliver to the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be going to the bathroom with me?" Oliver asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Is all the man says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the floor and exit the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This doesn't seem like a place Tommy would live." Oliver says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John just hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver knocks on the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laurel Lance answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must be in the wrong place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folds her arms over her chest, "If you're looking for Tommy, you're not. He is in his office." She moves for him to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two live together? Here?" Oliver looks around. It isn't Tommy's normal style at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel glares at him, "It is the apartment I found for us for when we graduated and moved home...I bought it myself or rather Moira gave it to me. When Tommy lost everything, he moved in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver tries to take it all in, "My mom bought this for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel rolls her eyes, "Yes, You abandoned me for my sister and died. She wanted to help ease my burden. I lost the love of my life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver barely keeps from rolling his eyes, "We had been apart for months, I married someone else and I wasn't with Sara." He sighs, "Where is Tommy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She points to a closed door. He turns to John, "You can wait here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looks like he would rather be anywhere but with Laurel Lance. Oliver understands completely, but still leaves him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps on the door softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy yells, "Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door to see Tommy has several computers in front of him. "What are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns around, "Ollie! Day trading, or trying to anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods, "I want to open our club. I will have the funds as soon as I am declared alive tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks hopeful, "Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I want to have a source of income and parties are one thing I know well. I do have a family to support." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns dark, "Does Felicity know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shrugs, "No, but she will support the idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she still marrying Adrian?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "Nope. She just needs to tell him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, "I will go into business with you as long as your wife isn't part of the deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at him curious, "Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugs, "Her story to tell more than mine. But I'm in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I will have Jean draw up the papers and you can bring them to court tomorrow when I’m declared alive again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughs, "Okay. I'm sure the entire courthouse will try to be in there to see this. Oliver Queen back again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is busy writing code to find the man threatening Oliver. She knows it is Malcolm Merlyn. She will find him and murder him...slowly. No second chances, no more being nice...ish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey doll, I'm home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity bristles at the word doll. Like she is an ornament or inanimate object. She knows he means well, but she has always hated it. He never stopped saying it. She learned to live with it and now she realizes she was settling. That makes her a little sad for herself and for William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." She says from her seat on the couch, laptop on her lap and tea (not coffee beside her on the table).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing? Isn't it date night?" Adrian asks as he puts down his briefcase and slides off his suit jacket, "I was thinking of ordering in." He sits next to her. "Chinese maybe? Or Noodles and then some adult time since William is out again?" He moves to kiss her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity hops off the couch, "I think we need to talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, "Okay, what about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes her laptop and sits it down on the coffee table. Felicity knows to just rip off the bandage. It is easier that way, "I have decided to stay married to Oliver." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian smiles, "Nice joke, now what do you want for dinner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not joking, Adrian. Tomorrow he is declared alive, and we will be legally married since it wasn't seven years he was gone. I'm sorry...I really am." She wants him to know she is serious so she looks him in the eye and keeps her voice stern yet soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian stands up and she watches his face mutate into someone she doesn’t even know for a moment she is scared and wonders if this side of him has always been there between them , "You're sorry! You're sorry? You're going back to a man who left you with a child for another woman! What the hell, Felicity! You deserve better than that. He will cheat again. He will hurt you and William, then what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates when he leers over her and tries to intimidate her like he does the defendants he is prosecuting. He’s only done it one other time when she wanted to leave Boston earlier than planned. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.  She is making the best decision for her and William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should go. I will have your things sent to your apartment." She tells him holding her ground with kicking him out while standing up and walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if I don't go?" His voice is low and scary a chill runs down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns slowly and  looks at him searching his face for the man she once thought she loved, "Then I will call the police, Adrian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. I am the DA...who do you think they will listen to, huh?" He counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How dare he try to bully her! This is her home and he was only a guest. This is her life and she has a right to live it with whomever she pleases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands tall and strong, "I don't know. The woman who donates more to their causes than anyone else in this city? The woman who employs over half the city? DA's come and go...philanthropists and employers? Not so much. Now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET. OUT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian walks around the table and she moves out of his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't over!" Adrian slams out of her townhouse. “You know I never lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn't get her key back. What should she do? Think...oh call a locksmith and get them changed. She googles one and offers him double if he gets here in less than thirty minutes. It is after she hangs up she remembers....Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She calls Oliver to come over. She has someone to turn to now, no matter what. He will always be there for her. She really needs to feel safe in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver isn't at home when his phone rings. He walks over and picks it up, "Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...can you come over please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver remembers Felicity saying tonight was the night she was telling Adrian about them and her voice is shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he hurt you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Just scared me and I don't want to be alone." She sniffles quietly. He smiles; she sounds adorable. He isn't happy she is scared,  but he is deliriously happy she called him when she needed someone. "I'm on my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tosses the rope in his bag and slides into a dark corner. Setting up the basement will have to wait. Oliver grabs his leather jacket and helmet as he runs for his bike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls up in front of her townhouse there is a man working on her front door. Oliver parks his bike and hurries up the sidewalk, "What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy shrugs, "Nothing as far as I can tell. Lady offered me double to work tonight so here I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods and walks past the guy to find Felicity pacing her living room. When she spots him she smiles and runs to him, "Thank you for coming." He pulls her tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always come for you...Are you really alright?" He steps back to look her over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he was angry and said things I know he didn't mean, but I forgot to get my key back so I decided to get all the locks changed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea." He puts his arm around her and leads her to the couch, "Do you need anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and cuddles into his side, "Nope. I have you and that's all I need." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the locksmith finishes Oliver pays him and locks the door behind him. "Should we stay at the manor tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>WE?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving you alone here, but didn't want to invite myself into the bed you shared with him...." Oliver looks around while he tells her this, "His stuff is still here." He looks to her for confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kicked him out and told him I would messenger his stuff to him." She explains, "Do you not want to stay here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, "This was your house with another man....I am a bit jealous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, "Personal growth...admitting it." She stands and hugs him, "He never lived here. And since our almost wedding he hasn't stayed the night or touched me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just oh?" She laughs, "I mean sure we can go to the manor." She leaves his arms, "I will pack some things, but here we could be as loud as we want and not worry about William needing anything....and share a bed all night....but sure the manor is fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeals when Oliver lifts her off her feet and carries her up the stairs. They will finally be reunited for real. He finds her room easily. She flips on the light from his arms. Oliver walked over to the bed and tossed her on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as Oliver looks around. He looks at pictures on the wall of her, Thea and Will at MIT. A few pictures of various trips they've taken as a trio. His attention turns to her closet door where her wedding dress hangs still. He looks at the the other wall covered in Will's pictures he's drawn and he smiles. She notices something in his eyes change when his eyes land on a picture of the two of them/. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" She asks as she moves towards the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cups her cheek, "My body..." He looks away, "It's changed since--" She watches his adam apple bob up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets up on her knees. She kisses his cheek and lifts his shirt over his head. Oliver looks away when his shirt is off. Felicity sucks in a breath. Her eyes catalogue each scar her husband now has all over his body. He even has a shark bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity swallows her cries. She wants to cry for all the pain he must have suffered. She now realizes he wasn't alone and looking at the star tattoo over his heart shows he wasn't always on the not-so-deserted island. She kisses the middle of his chest first. Then she kisses each and every scar on his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slides off the bed and kisses them on his back. Her hands trail over the tattoo that looks odd. Then the burn mark on his back. When she comes back around Oliver has a few tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Oliver. All of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always and Forever." She whispers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's mouth crashes against hers. His kiss is full of love and passion in equal parts. She has missed him so much. His touches, his kisses, his smell....all of it. She has missed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver steps back and she pulls her dress over her head. Oliver watches her with fascination making her feel incredibly beautiful. She puts her hands behind her back and undoes her bra and tosses it aside. Oliver takes off his boots and pants. Felicity slides off her panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver moves to her and she jumps up in his arms. Their mouths crash as they fight for dominance. Felicity lets him win. Oliver lays her down on her bed while cuddling her head with his huge hands. She feels so small in his arms, but safer than she has in forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver kisses her from head to toe, worshipping her body as he goes. He flips her over and does it to her back side. When he gets to her ass he moans, "You have the best ass. We should have it bronzed..." He kisses her ass literally before flipping her back over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him, "I love you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles that smile she thinks of as hers and hers alone. "I love you, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver slowly enters her after making sure she is wet enough. He pushes in slowly giving her time and space to adjust. He goes still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sees him concentrating. She smiles, "Oliver?" He looks down at her, "Did you really not have sex the entire time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a gulp of air, "I have not had sex...only with my own hand. I told you I would never cheat on you." He takes a moment before continuing, "I am trying not to come like a virgin..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles, takes him by surprise and flips them. She rides him fast and hard until he comes. Watching Oliver come undone is one of the most beautiful sights she's ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lays upon his chest, "We can take care of me tomorrow. When you're alive..." She giggles and kisses his chest. "Thank you for coming over tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugs her closer, "I will do anything for you..." He pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifts her head, "What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't use a condom...are you on birth control?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, "No. Adrian and I decided to wait to have kids but the hormones don't agree with me...I should have thought--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver flips them back, "If you don't mind, I don't. I want a big family with you and we have been married five years..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and hold each other until they fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He's Alive...legally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver is declared alive and there is a dinner to celebrate that ends in a bang...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost named this chapter a line that Oliver says to Felicity....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>COME BACK TO ME CHAPTER 6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver slowly awakens. He hasn't slept this well or this long since the last time he woke up next to Felicity. She is lying across his chest fast asleep. He runs his hands through her long blonde hair. This is a long awaited heaven after his years in hell. What got him through was her. Knowing he was going to get home to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone goes off. Oliver lifts it from the bedside table where he eventually put it last night. Oliver reads the text message </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thea: Where are you? I swear if you miss your court date I might kill you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles at his little sister. He texts her back he will be there and on time. He sees another message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once he is declared alive he has a lot of work to do. He sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...go back to sleep..." Felicity murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles then kisses the top of her head, "Can't. I got a date with the court today. Can't be late." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity kisses his chest then looks up at him, "Oh yeah..." She smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver would love yet another round with her, but he can't be late for real this time. They shower separately to insure they make it to court. They're both dressed, Felicity in a cute little black dress with a white collar and some amazing heels. "I will need to run by the manor--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her doorbell rings, "I called them and asked them to bring over your suit." She smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens the door, "Oh...Digg. I didn't think they would send you for this." She moves for him to enter her townhouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the driver so I offered to bring the suit. It was a matter of being efficient." He tells her then hands Oliver his suit, "I am sure it won't happen again." He gives Oliver a very stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods and heads back upstairs. He quickly changes and meets them by the door. "Let's go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride to the courthouse is short. The media is not short at all. He has never seen so many, not even when he pissed on the cop car and was arrested. Felicity squeezes his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to have you dropped off around back?" Oliver asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, "I am in this with you. No more hiding." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, lifts their entwined hands and kisses them. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Love Birds...I am going to open Oliver's door then Felicity's. We will walk quickly to the doors of the courthouse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"John?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Digg stops and looks back at him, "Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get Felicity first and I will slide over. I don't want her left unprotected for even a moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Digg nods. If Oliver isn't mistaken he earned a bit of respect from the older man. Digg gets out and helps Felicity then Oliver quickly follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The media is screaming questions. Oliver pulls Felicity into him and tucks her under his arm with Digg on the other side clearing the way for all of them. When they finally entered the courthouse it was finally quiet. Oliver was proud he could shut out the media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the courtroom. His Mom and Donna are there with Thea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's William?" Oliver asks as they reach them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all decided he should miss school and this today. He is at home with Raisa...being spoiled." Thea tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver feels Felicity stiffen. He turns to see her looking across the courtroom. Adrian. Oliver whispers, "You okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her attention to him, "Yes. I just don't understand why he is here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the best ticket in town." He tells her as they look around the crowded courtroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver!" Jean calls him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are up first. We need to make our way to the table." She says passing by him with her bags over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles at Jean then kisses Felicity, "Love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver watches as their mothers obviously question her about the two of them. They squeal and hug her. Oliver smiles and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his back to where the judge will sit watching the room. He sees Adrian making his way to Felicity. He almost laughs when their moms block him from talking to her. Thea says something and Adrian looks angry but hides it well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sees Detective Lance enter with Laurel and Sara. He briefly wonders why they are here. Tommy comes in and sits with Oliver’s mother. She is telling him something and he is nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, sit. We are about to start." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity feels better than she has in years maybe ever. Oliver is home and alive, Will has his Dad. They are going to be a real family and tonight's dinner to celebrate Oliver being declared alive is just what she needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks to William's room to make sure he is ready for supper. He opens the door dressed in his little man suit. She smiles as she drops low to straighten his tie, "You look quite handsome, Mr. Smoak." She tells him before kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand and they walk down the steps, "Mommy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, son?" She chuckles lightly as she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops so she does and is a few steps lower so they're almost even. He looks intense at the moment, "What is it baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will bites his lip and looks at her nervously, "Are we going to change our last name now that we have a daddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is dumbfounded. She really hadn't considered that at all. She likes being a Smoak, but she loves Oliver. She looks at William and smiles, "We will have a family meeting about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, "Ok." He starts down the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity's heart feels like it could burst every time she looks at William. He is so polite, well mannered, smart and an all around great kid. She is very lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter the sitting room to find everyone is already here. They would have been on time, but her hair would not cooperate and then Will had his very important question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Thea!" William exclaims running to his aunt as if he didn't see her an hour ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles at the two of them. They're her babies in so many ways. She would die for them and kill for them without a second thought. She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at her worried, "Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him softly, "I am now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrows, "What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks around the room, "Talk later?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and she knows he will not forget that they need to talk. Oliver is nothing if not persistent. She is saved from more questioning when they are called into dinner. They all walk in and take their seats. Felicity will be honest and say having Laurel and Tommy here was not her idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they sit and are served, Moira raises her glass, "To Oliver! He came home to us safe and sound...if a bit late." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs and clinks glasses. Felicity looks to make sure William has his napkin in his lap and sees he does and is eating w</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ith his utensils. She smiles at him proudly when he looks up and catches her watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of Ollie being home safe...does this change anything for Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air in the room goes still and a bit cold. Felicity drops her fork glaring at Laurel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea pushes her chair back, "Come on, Will...let's go order a pizza and watch a movie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will's head swivels to Felicity, "Mommy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity softens her face, "Go with Aunt Thea, order whatever you want. I will be up to tuck you in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will's little nose crinkles, "Are you sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, "I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK." He hops off his chair. Thea takes his hand and leads him out of the dining room shutting the doors behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity picks up her fork she dropped and starts picking at her asparagus. "I don't see why it should..." She stabs a piece and shoves it in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought Tommy and Oliver were opening a club?" Donna asks innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver staring at Felicity answers, "We are...I think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity keeps looking at her plate and trying to eat. She is trying very hard not to lose it and use her loud voice in front of her mom who would then yell at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Laurel, how is it working for the DA?" Moira tries to change the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel looks at Moira, "He's a mess since his fiancee dumped him last night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I can't wait to plan the wedding together!" Donna says to Moira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom...we are already married, we don't need a wedding." Felicity offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna pouts, "A reception?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks to Oliver who is no help. She gives in, "Why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, the board will appreciate it and it will set the correct tone." Moira says as she sips her wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver leans over to whisper in her ear, "We get a second wedding night though, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity blushes and turns to him, "Can we practice for it this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver blushes and his face has the biggest smile she's seen since he's been home and he nods several times, "Yes, yes and definitely yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We really aren't going to discuss it?" Laurel questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Oliver turns his attention to Laurel clearly aggravated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity rolls her eyes, "I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOTHING </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Tommy. It was Malcolm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole his inheritance." Laurel squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity blows some air out, "I did not." Not this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is confused, "What are we talking about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are talking about how she stole from Tommy." Laurel tells him then smiles very satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to his wife who is drinking her wine and clearly not wanting to discuss this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this the thing I would have to choose sides on?" Oliver looks toTommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, buddy it is..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to his wife. When Felicity looks from Tommy to him she sees doubt in her eyes. Doubt he will choose her. Which is never gonna happen. He smiles reassuringly. She finally relents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't a big secret. But I wanted to tell you privately at the right time..." She looks to Laurel then back to him, "Oliver..." She takes his hand, "The Gambit didn't sink...it was blown up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Oliver is shocked. Of course, it was an accident. Why would anyone want to hurt their yacht?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had the gambit retrieved and put back together...forensics pointed to a bomb and I traced it back to Malcolm Merlyn. I don't know why he did it...he never would say..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is shocked. He doesn't know what to think at the moment. He watches as Felicity takes a gulp of her wine, probably for courage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I realized he killed Robert, my Dad and you....I destroyed his company and sold it off piece by piece to make him pay for what he did. A court of law was never going to hold him accountable, so I did and I don't regret it." She say with conviction in her voice, "I would destroy anyone who hurts my family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver can't believe she would do that. He also loves her more in the moment than he ever thought possible. This beautiful, smart and loving woman, took care of his mom and her, took on raising his sister then his son and then made the man who "killed" him pay for it. Damn that is hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't help it. He starts kissing her. He kisses her for all he is worth. It has been so long since anyone tried to help him or would go to the mats for him. But his wife did. Two other people have had his back, but not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver pulls back and looks at her dazed face and thoroughly kissed lips, "And Tommy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I gave him his choice of pieces...he has his trust funds and whatever money he makes...he isn't destitute. He is just a multimillionaire instead of a billionaire...and his Dad can never return to Starling City." Felicity lifts her chin, "I am sorry if that upsets you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to Tommy, "You're mad you lost a few million dollars when you still have more money than you could ever spend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was humiliating, Ollie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity snorts as she sits her wine glass back down, "You're still pissed I wouldn't marry you and when you tried to fuck me I punched you and broke your nose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...what?" Oliver's head turns from her to Tommy and back again. He distinctly remembers Tommy denying that very thing the night he came home. He sees red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That summer...that summer...he tried to get into my pants. I told him no...when he got handsy I broke his nose." She smiles at Tommy clearly proud of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is plotting all the ways he can kill his lying bastard of a former best friend, "And married?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked her to marry me..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of Will?" That would be a decent thing to do and a part of him he thought, dead hopes, his friend was being honorable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughs sardonically, "No...for money. After Malcolm left and he was a lowly millionaire he offered to marry me...I'm sure for my money." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver isn't convinced, "That might be part of it, right, Buddy?" He says the last word bitingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks away as Laurel looks at Tommy, "Is that true? We were together then.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to desert you....I was gonna marry her, take QC ...you would have been my mistress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mistress? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking kidding me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Laurel stands up and walks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's chair moves across the floor as he stands, "You are an insufferable bitch" Tommy screams at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone notices Oliver has jumped the massive table and is holding Tommy by his lapels, "Apologize now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes glare at him, "Why? Do you think she waited for you? Do you think she pined away night after night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver throws an uppercut and nearly breaks Tommy's jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver!" He hears seconds before Felicity is touching his shoulder and pushing him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He deserves it." Oliver is panting looking at Tommy over Felicity's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying he doesn't...remember? Broke his nose..." She looks over her shoulder at Tommy. Moira and Raisa are putting ice on his jaw, "A broken jaw will go nice with the nose...but you don't have to defend me or my honor to Tommy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets his attention and his eyes drop to hers, "Yes, I do. No one will talk about my wife that way...and it’s not broken...yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, he is your potential business partner and best friend. Do I like Tommy? ...no...Do I trust him? Definitely not. But I've never doubted his friendship for you even when he wanted to marry me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity clears her throat, "Now all that is out in the open we can all be friends again. The past is the past, right, Tommy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. Rob from security is there to take Tommy to the Emergency Department. Moira and Donna walk out together whispering about what Oliver is sure are not wedding plans. One thing their moms have in common is they never let anything get in the way of a party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm going to make him pay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sighs, "Didn't you just do that? Tommy does stupid things, you hit him and you two move on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He called you a bitch and tried to sleep with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks over to Oliver's wine glass and drinks it. His wife never lets good wine go to waste. He smiles at her. He loves her so much and all of her little habits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, hon, if you're going to hit every man who tried to sleep with me you might want to invest in boxing gloves." She teases him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pins her against the table, "That many?" He growls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...look at me, young, successful, beautiful and amazingly wealthy. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>THE TICKET</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She says seductively, "Would you like to shoot your shot?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's eyes grow dark, "Mrs. Queen, our son is upstairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks to one side then the other, "We have this entire table all to ourselves....." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's cock understands and his mouth starts to drool, "You always were the best thing I ever ate." He lifts her up onto the table knocking over some glasses and moving plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes her back on the table then pushes her dress up her stomach. He kisses her navel. He starts going lower until he reaches her thong. He rips it off her with his teeth and spits them aside. He wiggles his eyebrows at her. She has her weight on her arms and tosses her head back laughing but that changes to a moan when Oliver starts to lock her pussy for all he’s worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is wet and he has waited so long for this. He works her clit for awhile before darting his tongue in and out her. She fists his hair as he goes back to her clit and sucks until she almost screams his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity pulls him up to her face and starts kissing him. Oliver has missed this so fucking much. Her responsiveness, her taste....her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My turn." She whispers when she pulls back her eyes shining with love and her body practically glowing from her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later...you need to tuck our son in bed before he comes looking for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity's eyes get huge, "Oh shit....he could have--" She pushes him away and straightens her dress, "I swear I am a good mother to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckles, "Never doubted it. I am just really good at that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites her bottom lip, "That you are...."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mr and Mrs Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone is there to celebrate Mr and Mrs Queen...well, most people are there to celebrate them..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I've missed a couple of weeks. Life in October is very hard for me. I'm doing okay but had to take some time for me and my family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 7 COME BACK TO ME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is walking around the ballroom trying to not feel sick to her stomach. She is happy to celebrate her marriage to Oliver even with the over the top pink decorations her mom insisted upon. The knot in her stomach is about all the people she doesn't know and who keep eyeballing her and then Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decides it's time. She walks over to Thea and grabs her arm, "Why don't you and Will go upstairs. This is all boring grown up stuff." Felicity forces a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea looks around before returning her attention to Felicity, "They're all wondering about William..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea touches her arm and she looks at the young girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are in this together, right? Just like always?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles for real this time. "Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got your back, sis." She hugs Felicity before walking off to find William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity watches Thea pulls William gratefully away from his grandmothers who are both doting on the boy. Felicity waves at them. She turns around and right into a brick wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...sorry." She says rubbing her forehead, "I wasn't paying attention." She looks up at the very tall, very broad man who is wearing an eye patch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and it doesn't make him seem kinder or less intimidating, "We were looking for you....Felicity, may I call you Felicity?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks from him to his companion. A younger woman probably close to Felicity's age then back to the stranger danger, "Of course...and what may I call you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slade! You made it!" Felicity hears Oliver call behind her. She turns to see him coming across the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Felicity didn't know Oliver so well she might not notice the strained lines around his eyes or the fake smile. Oliver moves past her to hug the big man then kiss the young woman on the cheek before moving to Felicity's side. He hugs her close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity, this is Slade and Shado. They're investors in the club." He smiles down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity knows he's lying. He is the worst liar in the history of liars. She decides to play along, "Oh, well, thank you. My husband is very excited for his new adventure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade smiles at her showing way too many teeth to not be threatening. Felicity barely suppresses a shudder. She looks to Oliver who if looks could kill would be a murderer right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are very happy to help our good friend, Oliver...right, kid?" Slade tells her and she knows there is something she doesn't know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you go to one of Oliver's schools, Slade?" Felicity asks him knowing he shouldn't have unless he went back to school. He has to be almost old enough to be her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
  <span> no...you haven't told her, kid?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's jaw locks as he shakes his head no. He smiles and if a smile can be threatening it is, "No, I haven't yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we get a drink and let the girls talk..." Slade says as he puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity, I will be right back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, babe." She smiles sweetly. She will just get information from Shado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turns to the other woman, "Shado?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity leads her to the bar. "What would you like to drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shado looks at her then to the bartender, "Vodka. Neat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shado turns to her, "No. I never fucked your husband. He was too in love with you. Slade isn't my husband exactly...he's my lover and partner. We are here to make sure Oliver holds up his end of the bargain." Shado turns and grabs her drink the bartender just sat down next to her. Shado is so graceful she doesn't even have to look back to see where it is to grab it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity tilts her head and observes the woman, "Oliver told me he was faithful so I knew that. I would never be rude enough to ask, though you are wearing a ring and he did insinuate you were a couple...what bargain?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shado smiles slyly, "Ah...he hasn't told you...tsk tsk, Oliver is a bad boy..." Shado walks away. Felicity watches her go as a very bad feeling rises in her stomach. This cannot be good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver Jonas Queen...what did you do and how can I save you?" She mumbles to herself before going to find some friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver follows Slade then positions them when they stop so he can keep his eyes on Felicity. "What the hell are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade smiles, "You know why I'm here....Anatoly sent us. You need to get things up and going faster. He didn't make you Capitan so you can play house with the pretty blonde." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver makes his hands into fists, "It will be up and running soon. The club will be upstairs, the casino downstairs and our offices in the sub-basement. It will all work out...it just takes time since I don't have any help from the normal people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who's fault is that?" Slade counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am famous here in the city. I couldn't come home and not be seen...I couldn't set up the base until I was alive again...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade snorts derisively, "I offered to come and set everything below up and all you had to do was come in and set up the legitimate business...but now I see why you wanted to come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  "Does Anatoly know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That you made a public spectacle by carrying your wife out of her wedding to another man...yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sighs inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He is so fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, kid. He thinks it endeared you both to the romantics in the city, but not to him...he’s dangerous, Kid.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade chuckles, "Because you are getting too cozy in the straight life with the wife. You were allowed to stay married and come home...he can take everything away from you...at any time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WE</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the warning shot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks over Slade's shoulder to see Felicity and Shado talking then Shado walking away. The way Felicity is looking at the other woman she knows there is a mystery and she hates mysteries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This wasn't the best way..." Oliver tells his "friend". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anatoly wanted to kill the girl....I talked him into this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's eyes cut to Slade, "I will rip apart anyone who gets close to her limb from limb. Don't ever doubt that, Slade." He pauses, "Friend or no, I will take your other eye, too." Oliver walks off to find his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slows his pace as he approaches Felicity who is talking to Max Fuller. He overhears Max telling her, "Oliver never seemed the marrying type...I mean, he did have sex with my fiancee at our rehearsal dinner..." He sips his wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sighs. Oliver slides up next to her and hooks his arm around her waist, "I was waiting for Felicity is all.." Oliver kisses his wife's temple, "I am sorry about that Max."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max waves him off, "No worries, we are divorced now and you have much bigger problems than me." He points with his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver and Felicity look over their shoulders to see Adrian enter with Susan Williams. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is she?" Felicity turns to Max. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks from Oliver to Felicity, "That is Susan Williams...she's a reporter now looking for a news story so she can break out of the society pages." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver knows his wife smells blood in the water and Max doesn't even know it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...how do you know her?" She asks Max innocently and Oliver smirks before he remembers how this is going to go. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max sighs, "She is my ex-wife...one of them...the one who knows your husband, biblically." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity chuckles, "Ah. Her." She looks over at the couple again, "Poor Adrian...I feel bad for hurting him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shares a look with Max full of what? And is she real? Oliver nods, "I know...but he is a big boy and seems to be coping well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turns to him, "She won't hurt him will she?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver wants to scream that he doesn't really care who hurts Adrian, but that will upset her, "I don't know...I really don't remember her that well....or at all..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max laughs, "You banged her and Samantha Clayton the same weekend. Laurel was so pissed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turns pale, "If you'll excuse me..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks to Max, "I would say good to see you, but it really isn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max shrugs, "Not my fault you were with almost every woman under thirty in this room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shakes his head and starts looking for his wife. He does notice Max is right. Fuck, he doesn’t want his past to hurt her. Felicity is the only one for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks over to her friend Kara, "I remember now why we eloped..." She grabs a champagne flute from the passing waiter’s tray. She sips it slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see Adrian is here with Susan Williams..." Kara is watching them intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods, "Yep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't trust her Felicity...at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity shrugs, "She slept with Oliver, but a lot of women have and apparently she works the society page so here we are...her here with my ex." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara's eyes bug, "Seriously? Was Oliver drunk?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughs, "Wasn’t he always?." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you holding up, really?" Kara pivots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks around then leads Kara outside down by the pool. She sits down on the edge, slips her shoes off and soaks them. It feels like heaven. Kara does the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am okay, I guess. I have the love of my life back and my son has his Dad..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity wants to confide in her all her worries: Can Oliver come back and be himself? Shouldn't he be more overwhelmed or worried? What about the scars and that tattoo? And now his 'friends' Slade and Shado? What do they want because she knows they want something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can he still love me?" She goes with this worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiles at her, "Of course he can still love you. He never stopped." Kara hugs her, "His eyes barely left you all night. He looks at you like you're his moon and stars." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles and bites her lip, "Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Kara smiles, "I wish someone would look at me that way. It almost seems intrusive to watch him watch you...it's so intimate and well, hot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women dissolve into giggles. Felicity recovers first, "Thank you. I need a good laugh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are best friends for?" Kara shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So....how is your love life?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighs, "Barry still only sees me as the press who wants dirt on his crime scenes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry..." Felicity needs to think of something to help them. She feels they're absolutely perfect for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are!" Donna scares both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity almost falls into the pool. Kara catches her. They stand up and face Donna, "I thought you two grew out of this running away at parties, especially when one of you is the guest of honor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Mom...I needed some air and dragged Kara out here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna unfolds her arms, "This is a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is." Felicity agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three women walk back into the party. Felicity needs to find Barry and then Oliver. She has some work to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==================================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is looking for Felicity when he sees someone he needs to chat with now. He loops his way back around and comes up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adrian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man turns to Oliver and away from the mayor who nods at Oliver and walks away quickly. Oliver knows most eyes are on him and Adrian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, thank you for inviting me. I was surprised to see the invitation." Adrian tries to be casual and fails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted you to see how happy we are and know that she will never be yours again." Oliver looks him dead in the eye. Cruel? Maybe. Necessary? Definitely. He wants Adrian far away from his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian chuckles, "Felicity isn't property and has a mind of her own."He pauses, "I guess she grew up while you were gone." He sips his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "I know exactly who </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY WIFE</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. I also know you scared her the night she told you to get lost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was hurt. Who wouldn't be at losing such an amazing woman-- and to you of all people." Adrian lets his real feelings come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am worse than others?" Oliver quirks an eyebrow truly interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You cheated on Laurel constantly. You betrayed her and then you betrayed Felicity with Sara.." Adrian holds up his free hand, "I know you say she wasn't with you, and Felicity believes you. She is too kind for her own good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't cheat on her. I won't cheat on her and I won't let anyone hurt her." Oliver's jaw is tight and his fingers are curled into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will....or," Adrian moves close, "I will find a way to remove you from the chess board..." He hits Oliver on the back, "Nice chat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver watches him. Adrian knows something but how much and how did he learn it? He needs to confide in his wife before Adrian can. Oliver isn’t good at Chess but he is excellent at loving Felicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity startles at her name being called and frowns when she recognizes the voice. She turns and puts a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls her to the side of the room, "Thank you....for letting Oliver do the deal with the club with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity tilts her head and looks at him, "I don't control who Oliver does business with and I told you: it wasn't personal. This was about Malcolm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks away from her and then back at her with sorrow in his eyes, "It hurt me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity takes pity on him, "Tommy...he abused you. Your entire life was about him and his selfishness....I thought I was helping. I gave you as much as I could...I'm sorry...I probably should have said it long ago, but I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles at her, "I'm sorry I tried to play you and marry you...I was desperate..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity pulls Tommy close so she can whisper in his ear, "He has no power over you any longer...no need to do his bidding or to be his toy....he can't hurt you." She pulls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her stunned, “You knew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, “That Malcolm put you up to all of that? Yes, of course. You didn’t support my marriage to your best friend, but you never had any interest in me sexual or otherwise. I’m sorry he did that to you...and sorry about Oliver, but you sort of deserved it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. “I’m sorry I let him into my head and thought--I could control you. That was stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was…” She laughs. “I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you kill my dad?" Tommy asks completely shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly, "If only...no. I turned him over to someone who can keep him under her thumb....he isn't coming back. Live your life, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “Yes.” She pats his chest and walks away to find her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mom..." Felicity calls to Donna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby girl." Donna hugs her, "Enjoying your party?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am but I think I'm going to sneak out...newlyweds do that, right?" Felicity says with a twinkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...go get your man and get out of here. Will can stay here tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mom." She kisses her cheek before running to find Oliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds him with his Mom. She puts her hand in his and he is startled until he sees it's her. He smiles and squeezes her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am ready to go..." Felicity whispers to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver lifts an eyebrow questioning her if this is real? She nods and bites her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, everyone, my bride is ready to leave so thanks for coming." Oliver says quickly before sweeping Felicity up over his shoulder. "Say bye, Felicity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye!" She laughs and waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver puts her down beside his new porsche. He opens the door and helps her in. He runs to his side of the car and gets in. He kisses her before he starts the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity soon notices more city lights, "Oliver, where are we going?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his eyes from the road for a minute, "I bought us a place that is ours. The three of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Without asking?" She asks him pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. If you hate it we can find some place else, but tonight it is our private oasis." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at Oliver. Is she mad he bought the place without her? No. Oliver has great taste and to be honest she doesn't want to live in her townhouse anymore. She just didn't know how to bring it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the biggest, fanciest condo complex in the city. Oliver pulls into the underground garage. He parks in an assigned spot, PENTHOUSE 1. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The penthouse?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Only the best for my family. Top notch security. All the amenities and four parking spaces...you, me, Thea and Will's driver." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"William doesn't have a driver." Felicity points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will need one. I don't trust the bussing system and I doubt you will allow me to get him a cab or limo..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver gets out and helps her out. They walk to the elevators. They say nothing the entire ride up to the top floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opens they are in a foyer, "Our home." He lifts her up bridal style and carries her. It is beautiful. They can the entire top floors. She can see the entire downstairs from the entrance. Windows line the entire space. There is a living room area, a kitchen, dining room and even a small place under the steps that will be perfect for William to keep his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's gorgeous!" She tells him honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You deserve the very best. Upstairs is four bedrooms, a study and two home offices." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how you are...one for your babies and one for your servers...and maybe someday..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four bedrooms?" She asks knowing Oliver has a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One for us, one for Will and one Thea....and one for anyone else that might come along..." He grabs her and pulls her into his arms, "You never know..." He kisses her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we might need to change the study into a bedroom..." She says with her lips pressed to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, Mrs. Queen...We can fill the place to the rafters with babies..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, "We should get started on that...." Felicity kisses her husband as once again he carries her only this time to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity knows they need to talk about his "investors" but tonight she wants to celebrate their love, their marriage and their future. She's talked enough for one night......</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Questions and answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 8 COME BACK TO ME</p><p>Oliver ordered in breakfast for Felicity and for himself. He is carrying it upstairs to her. He knows his beautiful wife will want to discuss Slade and Shado. Last night was a brief respite. </p><p>He opens the door and she is already sitting up. She smiles at him, but reaches for the huge mug of coffee. He hands it to her and she sighs when she has her first sip. Oliver can't help but chuckle. </p><p>He spreads out their breakfast for them to share. Felicity eyes him. He finally breaks, "What?" </p><p>"What are you up to, Oliver?" </p><p>He sighs and shakes his head, "I know you have questions and I'm not sure I can answer them..." He tells her honestly. </p><p>She moves the breakfast tray to the floor. She faces him on the bed, "Okay...I'll start with what I do know..."</p><p>He nods. </p><p>"You were on the island with the two of them." </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"The three of you didn't stay on the island the entire five years."</p><p>He nods again. </p><p>"You were tortured...a bit by...I assume a shark." She says as she touches his scars. "Your back was burnt."</p><p>He nods, "Yes." It comes out choked. </p><p>"Now the hard part....you are in the Bratva...." She touches the star on his chest. He looks away. She touches his face and makes him look at her. He nods. </p><p>"Okay...I did some research...this isn't something you walk away from, at least not alive." </p><p>Oliver startles, "I promise to keep you and William safe." He touches her face, "It was the deal to come home. I had to do what they wanted..."</p><p>He looks up to see her crying, "You came home to me. That is all that matters. Everything else we can deal with together." </p><p>He can't believe his ears, "Are you....how can you love me?"</p><p>She smiles, "How can I not? You are my first and last love. The man of my dreams, my husband and the father of my son....for better or worse." She kisses him gently, "Til death do us part...and you are NOT dying on me again, Queen, got it?" </p><p>He laughs softly, "Yes, ma'am...no dying." Oliver waits a few beats, "Are you sure, Felicity? I am asking a lot of you here...I am not the man who left on the Gambit..."</p><p>"And I am not the girl you left. We will do this together and keep our family safe...so...Slade and Shado? Friend or foe?"</p><p>He smiles, "Friends. They have my back and I have theirs. Slade is my right hand man. Shado is his world. The three of us went through hell together. We can trust them.” He reassures her. No way he would let them near her or William if he doubted them.</p><p>"Okay. What is your-- assignment?"  </p><p>Oliver hesitates. He knows he can trust her and he knows he should trust her with everything. He takes a deep breath, "Start an underground casino. I need to make money. They wanted hookers and drugs, but I have held them off so far."</p><p>"The club..." She whispers. </p><p>"The upstairs will be an actual legitimate club...below ground will be the casino." He promises. "And we will probably have a fight club..." He trails off. </p><p>Felicity eyes bulge, "Will YOU be fighting?"</p><p>"Yes. I have to defend my people and my place here." Oliver stands and walks across the room. He knows his next words could destroy everything and he was a selfish bastard to not tell her this sooner, "Felicity, I've fought in these clubs before...I've.....I have killed men. I didn't enjoy it, but I did it." </p><p>He watches Felicity rise from the bed and walks over to him. She puts her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. He feels her tears on his chest and prepares for her to leave him. </p><p>"Felicity, why are you crying?" Oliver puts his arms around her to comfort her. He understands and only wants the best for her. </p><p>She doesn't move so it is hard for him to hear, "I am crying for you and all you went through and....I don't care who or how many people you killed to come home to me." </p><p>Oliver bends his knees and picks her up. He carries her to their bed, "Oh baby..." He kisses her, "I would do anything for you and coming home to you is what kept me going. It was worth anything to get back to you." He cradles her to his chest. He wishes he could keep all this from her, but he can't. </p><p>"Felicity?" He says with a quiver to his voice. </p><p>She sniffles then looks up at him, "Yes?" </p><p>"Can you still love me? Be with me knowing who and what I am now?" </p><p>"I told you better or worse...we are in this together. Knowing what you have to do--it breaks my heart for you and there has to be a way to get you out from under this--" She moves from his lap and walks to where her dress is discarded from last night, "But first I need clothes, food, more coffee and then we go to your club." </p><p>Oliver is lost, "Okay, why?"</p><p>"We need a state of the art computer system and security system in both the upstairs and downstairs businesses plus the offices. I am going to do my best to protect you and our family. I will be your eye in the sky so to speak." </p><p>Oliver is stunned. He hoped Felicity could accept him and accept who he has become, but to know she is in this with him. Wait-- "Felicity, I don't want you involved. These people are dangerous and it is illegal." Oliver walks over to zip her dress.</p><p>She turns to him, "Oliver, I already am involved. And you will do much better with me for backup and to delete anything that needs to disappear. As for dangerous--lucky for me I have my incredibly handsome and protective husband to have my back like I have his..." she kisses Oliver.</p><p>Felicity walks out of the room, "We need to call movers, too!" She yells over her shoulder. </p><p>Oliver grins and shakes his head. He married the most remarkable woman on the planet. </p><p>=========================================</p><p>"Thank you, everyone. You've given me much to consider." Felicity stands so that the others will and get the hint to leave. She smiles as each member of the finance team nods at her on their way out. When the last member leaves she bolts for her office. </p><p>She locks her computers and grabs her purse. Felicity walks by Isabel's desk. The assistant stands and walks with her to the elevator. </p><p>"I think finance thinks you're mad at them." Isabel teases. </p><p>"Why?" Felicity asks, genuinely confused. She didn't curse or yell. She was quite pleasant.</p><p>"Finance meetings never end before six. It is only a quarter after five...." Isabel laughs, "They were discussing if they were in trouble or if you were excited to get home to Oliver." </p><p>Felicity rolls her eyes, "I want to make dinner for my family." </p><p>Isabel stops, "Um, Ms. Smoak, are you sure?" </p><p>Felicity sighs as she punches the button to call the elevator, "Yes. I am positive. I can do this. Millions of people cook dinner every night." </p><p>Isabel hums in agreement, "Just in case, I will call in a delivery...Chinese?"</p><p>Felicity shakes her head, "NO back up plan. That is how I did college and running this place. It will work for cooking." She says as she steps on the elevator. She reaches for her button, "Don't look so worried, Isabel. I got this!" She says as the door closes. </p><p>An hour later.....</p><p>How did she burn something in an insta pot? She keeps asking herself, and why is it smoking like this? The ad said it was basically impossible to burn things in it. Felicity finally gets the fraking thing open and finds her beautiful beef roast burned to a crisp as smoke flows freely out of it.</p><p>"FRAK!" She yells. </p><p>Okay, so no roast. She will also need to definitely throw out the new contraption that does NOT work. Felicity is a tech genius, this is a tech centered dinner maker!  </p><p>"Smoak! Pull yourself together...you can find something else. You had nearly two hundred dollars of groceries delivered with the pots and pans today...surely there is something." </p><p>As she is looking through her freezer and debating if she would burn the family size lasagna or not she hears the front door open. She looks nervously at her phone to find out it is almost six. She closes her eyes accepting defeat. </p><p> </p><p>=========================================<br/>While Felicity is at work, since she refused to take time off for a honeymoon, Oliver will spend his first one on one time with William. So far, his mom, Donna, Felicity or Thea has been with him. Oliver and William have mostly circled one another and not interacted aside from a few sentences. </p><p>Oliver meets John Diggle at the elevator doors in the garage, "Mr. Diggle."</p><p>"Mr. Queen, I hear you are joining me to pick up William today." </p><p>Oliver smiles, "Yes, I am. Are you and my son close?" </p><p>Diggle opens the door for Oliver before answering, "Yes. He and I have become quite close since Felicity hired me to escort him to and from school." </p><p>Oliver slides in. Diggle closes the door then gets in the driver’s door. "Felicity hired you? Why?" </p><p>Diggle shrugs as he pulls from the parking space, "I do lots of security for your Mother. Felicity needed a driver as part of your compromise about security and only the best in the business for her boy."  Diggle smiles proudly.</p><p>Oliver nods and turns his attention out the window. He has no idea how to connect with William. He wants them to have a much better relationship than he had with his own father. Robert loved Oliver but he was often busy and felt giving him things was a replacement for time and affection. Oliver vows to be a father more like Noah. He will take an interest in things that interest his son. He will be involved in his life and discipline William so he doesn't make the mistakes Oliver did.</p><p>"I will go up and get him, Sir, so as to not create a scene." Diggle tells him before getting out of the car. </p><p>Oliver sees why Felicity trusts him. He seems to do his job and beyond for his family. He likes him. Oliver watches as William runs up to Diggle. He gives the big man a hug then Diggle places his hand on his shoulder and starts speaking to the boy. </p><p>Oliver fidgets in his seat when William looks his way and nods. Diggle nods back as they make their way to the car. Diggle helps William in. </p><p>"Hi, Daddy!" William says as he sits down and Diggle buckles him into the booster seat that Oliver hadn't noticed. </p><p>Oliver's heart melts at his son's words. Daddy. William has accepted him so easily. "Are you comfortable calling me Daddy?" Oliver doesn't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable. </p><p>Diggle snorts from the front seat. William laughs then looks at Oliver, "I don't do anything I don't want to do...I'm like mommy." He tells Oliver while kicking his feet back and forth. </p><p>Oliver smiles at him, "Good to know." </p><p>"What are we doing? Uncle Digg said he didn't know." </p><p>Oliver looks from William to Diggle who meets his eyes in the rearview mirror and shrugs. Oliver looks back to his son, "What would you like to do, son?" </p><p>"RAWRRRrrrrrrr," Will answers, leaving Oliver stunned. </p><p>Diggle laughs and puts on his blinker, "On our way."</p><p>Oliver looks at his son, "Where are we going?" </p><p>Will smiles, "The dinosaur museum!" </p><p>Oliver smiles back as his son dancing in his booster seat. William is so much like Felicity. It is a real life nature over nurture. He can't help but smile brighter. </p><p>When they arrive William undoes his seat and crawls over Oliver to get out first. He laughs at his excitement. When Oliver steps out William takes his hand then looks to Diggle, "Are you coming Uncle Digg?" </p><p>"Nah, Little Man, I think your dad has this." </p><p>Oliver suddenly is terrified. He has fought Russian killers, island mercenaries and even a shark but his six year old scares the shit out of him. He gulps and looks at Diggle frantically. </p><p>Diggle smiles, "You got this. Make sure he sees his favorite and let him have a snack. Not sweet. I will be in the car if you need me." </p><p>Oliver smiles tightly. He's got this. Of course he does....right? William is dragging him to the entrance, "Do you have our pass?" </p><p>"Uh, no. Can I buy them?" Oliver asks his son as they approach the ticket booth.</p><p>Oliver smiles at the young woman working the ticket booth. She smiles then sees William,"Hey, Will, where is your mom or Mr. Diggle?" </p><p>William beams at the girl while swinging his arm holding Oliver's hand back and forth, "I'm with my Daddy today." He smiles up at Oliver. </p><p>She looks to Oliver who smiles brightly, "Can I have two tickets, please?" </p><p>The girl looks at William then to Oliver, "I can just look up Ms. Smoak's pass for you. I'm sure she is fine with William using it with you." She punches in some numbers, "You can enter." She pulls the rope for them. She taps Oliver's shoulder, "His favorite is that way...I suggest doing it last...he tends to get excited." </p><p>"Thanks!" Oliver pulls William in the opposite direction. </p><p>They walk into a room with several dinosaurs. William tells Oliver about every last one. They then head for the snack bar where his son proves he is Felicity's by getting popcorn extra butter and a pretzel extra mustard please. He laughs as he hands William a pretzel that is as big as his head. The boy sits down and eats it.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat your popcorn?" </p><p>William looks horrified, "Not without Mommy!" He says, clearly the suggestion couldn't be serious based on his tone. </p><p>They make their way to his favorite, a huge Tyrannosaurus. William runs to the plate that describes it. "Can you read it?" </p><p>Oliver tries not to be offended, "Dedicated to the museum and paid for by funds from Felicity and William Smoak" . </p><p>"That's me and Mommy!" William says with pride, "They needed one and Mommy solved the problem. Mommy solves everything." </p><p>Oliver nods, "Yes, she does." </p><p>William then starts telling Oliver so many facts he loses count of them. He seems to know everything about every dinosaur, but this one is clearly his favorite. William's watch beeps, "Uh oh...time to go home. Mommy will be there soon...she might cook." </p><p>"I'm sure it will be fine..." Oliver tells William as they head for the door. William looks up at Oliver with what appears to be pity. </p><p>As they exit Diggle opens the back door. William stops, "Uncle Digg, we are late...did Mommy order food?" </p><p>Diggle looks nervous, "No, but we can pick some up on the way home...just to be safe." </p><p>William dramatically wipes his brow, "Thank goodness."</p><p>Oliver takes his popcorn as Diggle puts William in his seat. The man is practiced at it, "How long have you been driving William?" </p><p>Diggle slams the door shut,  “Since Adrian and Felicity called it quits...since you don’t need me and. Felicity doesn't trust Adrian." </p><p>Oliver sees red. He composes himself, "Do you?" </p><p>Diggle shakes his head, "No. He was never good enough for her and he--rubs me wrong for some reason. I can't put my finger on it." </p><p>Oliver nods, "Me, too." Oliver opens his door and slides in next to William. Diggle takes them to Big Belly Burger before dropping them off at the new penthouse. </p><p>"Where are we?" William asks as they carry the food to the elevator.</p><p>"Our new place. All of us are going to live here together." Oliver worries William will be upset. </p><p>He looks around the elevator, "Cool. Do we live up high?" </p><p>"The highest!" </p><p>"Yes!" William fist pumps. </p><p>The doors open and they walk into chaos. "What happened?" Oliver asks looking around the smoke filled penthouse while trying to figure out where the screeching noise is coming from. </p><p>William slaps his hand to his forehead tilting his head back, "Mommy cooked....." </p><p>=========================================<br/>Felicity turns  when she hears them and puts a smile on her face, "Hey! How was your day?" </p><p>Oliver looks around at the destroyed kitchen. He looks at his wife, "Honey! I'm home and we have dinner!" </p><p>She tries for a moment to be upset. She gives up. She walks over into his outstretched arms and hugs him then pulls Will into the family hug. </p><p>Against his chest she asks, "Do I smell Big Belly?" </p><p>Oliver chuckles and she can hear it in his chest. She smiles thinking how normal this is.</p><p>"Yes. William thought we should bring home dinner." Oliver kisses the top of her head as Will disengages. </p><p>Felicity holds up her face awaiting a kiss. Oliver drops a quick kiss on her lips. She turns to Will, "You ratted me out, didn't you?" She teases. </p><p>Will shrugs, "I was hungry. Daddy tried to defend you."</p><p>Felicity grabs the plates and glasses, "We can at least eat it on plates like normal people." She says returning to the kitchen island table.</p><p>Will snorts, "We are never normal, Mommy." </p><p>She smiles at her son, "Very true...I almost feel sorry for Oliver." She sits on the other side of Will. She wants him to be surrounded by his parents. </p><p>"He still loves us, right, Daddy?" </p><p>Felicity looks to see Oliver looking down at their son with such love and maybe a tear in his eyes, "More than anything in the entire world." </p><p>Felicity smiles at him when he looks up into her eyes. She mouths "I love you". He winks at her and her heart melts for the man she gets to call husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope to get back to posting every week, but Friday's are not working for me...so I think maybe Tuesdays are better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Opening Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 9 COME BACK TO ME</p><p>Felicity is on her way to Oliver's opening...and Tommy's. Oliver insisted she have a driver so she asked Digg who agreed. She smiles at Diggle and he nods at her. Her attention is back on her tablet. She is making sure all of Oliver's security is up and running. She is triple checking the basement. Felicity isn't stupid, Oliver is in the Bratva. That means illegal activities and violence. Lots and lots of violence. She shudders. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Digg asks her.</p><p>She smiles at his thoughtfulness, "No just a bit nervous." </p><p>She returns to her tablet. Felicity is going to do her best to keep Oliver safe. They are in this together and she is making it her responsibility to not only protect him and those who are in this with him, but to get enough dirt on anyone who tries to come for them. Going after Malcolm taught her to never underestimate how low some people will go. </p><p>"Felicity...we are here." He pauses. "Miss Lance is already here."</p><p>"Lovely," She murmurs. </p><p>Digg is pulling up to the spot where they will meet the guys before walking the red carpet. Oliver and Tommy want to see the women's reaction and Oliver was so cute she couldn't resist letting him have this, even if she has to tolerate Laurel Lance.</p><p>Digg opens her door. Felicity adjusts her gold dress before stepping out. She sees Laurel's sneer and knows she picked the correct dress. Felicity walks over to Laurel, "Hello."</p><p>"Hello...I am surprised you're here...." </p><p>Felicity thinks to herself, "Let the games begin" before replying out loud, "Where else would I be? This is my husband's big night."</p><p>Laurel stares at her blankly and Felicity wonders again if she is an animatronic simulation. Laurel finally speaks, "Adrian or Oliver?" </p><p>"Oliver, of course." She says with a smile. She lets the Adrian remark go. Laurel loves to make her feel uncomfortable. </p><p>Laurel looks around, folds her arms then asks, "Why you? Did you blackmail him like Malcolm? Trap him with the kid? What exactly?" </p><p>Felicity looks at her with a bit of sympathy. After all these years Laurel is still hung up on and angry at Oliver. Felicity decides to take pity on her, "We fell in love, Laurel. It is as simple as that." </p><p>"Bullshit. Ollie doesn't love anyone but himself." Laurel spits out. </p><p>"Or maybe it is because I see the real him....we bring out the best in each other and...we found ourselves in each other." Felicity tells her honestly. </p><p>"I don't believe you. I know him like the back of my hand...that sounds NOTHING like him." </p><p>Felicity shakes her head, "You don't know him at all."</p><p>She is saved from Laurel's latest jabs at Oliver by the men showing up. Oliver smiles at her and all is well in her world again.<br/>.<br/>====================================================<br/>Oliver has been home for eight weeks. Tonight his new club Verdant will open. He is currently checking if the liquor license is displayed properly behind the bar. Tommy and Oliver have had it out and agreed that Tommy will respect Felicity and Oliver won't break another bone or two. He did apologize to Felicity on his own so that made things better. Oliver walks over to the DJ booth and sees the new DJ is up and ready to go. He smiles at him. </p><p>Oliver takes a moment to make sure the basement is secure. He walks downstairs to see the tables he has set up are ready for the real business. He sighs. This is how this was meant to be, but he is home now and wishes he wasn't doing it. He walks up the stairs and secures the door. No one can enter but him and Slade... </p><p>He sees Tommy coming down from the office, "You ready, buddy?" </p><p>Tommy smiles as he buttons his jacket, "I thought we would never get this place going. They were such assholes about the liquor license." </p><p>Oliver may or may not have used his Bratva Brothers to get that license in time. Adrian and his best friend Detective Lance did their best to keep this place closed. </p><p>"Bosses...we are ready to open!" It is one of the barbacks. He can’t remember his name.</p><p>Oliver and Tommy walk outside to greet the press and meet their dates. Felicity and Laurel are not happy this is a double date type of situation. Tommy told Oliver he had to grovel to get Laurel back. Oliver doesn't understand it, but he told Tommy he was happy for him.</p><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" Oliver asks jokingly. </p><p>"Us, of course." Tommy answers with joy in his voice. </p><p>Oliver thinks so, too, but not in a good way. At least not based on Felicity's facial expressions.</p><p>===============================================</p><p>Felicity almost runs to Oliver. She is happy to see him, but ecstatic to be away from Laurel. Felicity has always found Laurel exhausting. As a young girl, it was because Laurel was dating Oliver and she was jealous. Then Oliver started cheating on Laurel regularly and she wondered why Laurel put up with it. Now, it is that Laurel is very bitter about her life. She has a great law career, Tommy and an amazing dad, yet she is never happy.</p><p>Felicity flings herself into Oliver's arm. He kisses her then asks, "Did you miss me?" </p><p>"Always."</p><p>He places her back on the ground. She watches his face, "Was that the wrong thing to say?" She asks him. </p><p>He shakes his head, "No...it's fine...I just- I'm sorry five years and we missed so much."</p><p>Felicity puts her hands on his face, "We have all the time in the world now." </p><p>"Yes, we do." </p><p>Oliver leads her to the many cameras that are there to congratulate him and Tommy on their new business. They walk the line. Many questions are shouted, but the news outlets that QC pr decided she and Oliver should speak with are waiting every few feet. </p><p>Felicity sighs and Oliver looks down at her with concern. She smiles to reassure him she is fine. Lacy, the head of Public Relations for QC leads them to the first reporter: Susan Williams. </p><p>Oliver and Felicity stand before her with their arms around each other. She looks Felicity up and down. She decides she's not going on the defensive this time she will go on the offense, "Susan! I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you did investigative journalism not club openings and the society page." </p><p>Susan smiles or more like bares her teeth at Felicity, "I do. I smell a story here. I just need to get a hold of it." </p><p>Oliver chuckles lightly, "Sorry, Susan. Aside from opening this club we are just a boring married couple enjoying ourselves." </p><p>Susan is eyeing Oliver like he is a tall drink of water after she's been in the desert for a month, "Oh really? So, married life agrees with you--at least, so far?"</p><p>Felicity watches as Oliver's eyes change, "Married life is amazing." He looks down at Felicity and pulls her closer, "Being with my wife and son is better than any night out ever." He leans down and kisses her cheek.</p><p>"Felicity? Do you worry about playboy Ollie coming back?" </p><p>She keeps staring up at Oliver, "Never. I know what we have and what we mean to each other." </p><p>Felicity sees passion and lust flash in Oliver's eyes. She drops her arm a bit and pinches his ass. He blushes and she laughs. Oliver shakes his head at her, "You!" </p><p>She bites her lip, "Me!" </p><p>"Felicity?" </p><p>They both turn to look at Susan. Felicity sort of forgot she was there, oops! "Yes?" </p><p>"Any more babies in the future? Every Queen needs an heir and a spare." </p><p>Felicity glares for a moment before regaining her composure, "I hope to have lots and lots of babies." </p><p>"What about QC?" </p><p>Felicity plays dumb. She knows where this is going. "Whatever do you mean?" She smiles innocently. </p><p>"Will Oliver take over QC?" </p><p>Oliver laughs loudly and throws his head back, "No. Oliver will not be taking over. My wife is remarkable businesswoman and can run the company...I can stay home with the kids since all I do is run a club." </p><p>Susan's mouth drops open, "You don't see that as beneath you?" </p><p>Oliver looks confused, "No. Our child right now is the most important person to us both along with each other. More children will be a new adventure and I want to see every stage of that. My time on the island helped me appreciate my family so much more." </p><p>Felicity wants to stick her tongue out at Susan but instead smiles and says, "He is the most amazing man." Oliver grabs her hand and pulls her away. </p><p>The rest of the reporters are kinder. Most asking about the club, Oliver's time away and his relationship with Tommy. Only one other asked about their marriage.</p><p>"The world wants to know....was it a shotgun wedding? Did Noah Kuttler force you to marry his pregnant daughter? Did Robert Queen demand it?" </p><p>Oliver's eyes grow dark as his spine goes straighter. He steps closer to the poor man who asked the question, "NO. None of us knew a baby was on the way. I was and am in love with Felicity. I would follow her to Hell if she asked." </p><p>The man gulps and nods. Felicity leads Oliver away this time, "You okay?" </p><p>Oliver is looking out over the crowd and nods. </p><p>"Oliver...look at me." He doesn't. "You're scaring me." </p><p>Oliver’s eyes drop to her face. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them HER Oliver is back. "I'm sorry. That was just --" </p><p>"I know." She moves closer and loops her arms around his waist. <br/>================================================</p><p>Oliver makes his way to the basement after he and Tommy make their speeches. He nods to Felicity and she smiles. Oliver silently makes his way to the basement door. He puts in the code. The door unlocks. He looks around to make sure no one is watching or can see him. He opens it just enough to slide in. He walks down the stairs to what looks like a normal storeroom. He walks over to the secret panel and places his hand on it. Felicity put in palm print recognition so only he, Slade, Shado or her can enter. The door slides open and he steps in. </p><p>It is loud and boisterous down here. He sees Slade watching all the game players. Shado is upstairs to show anyone who enters wrong to come to the secret side entrance. Oliver walks over to some men he knows from his time in Russia. </p><p>"Igor!" Oliver says and pats the man on the back, "How are you my brother?" </p><p>"Winning! My friend." Igor answers and he downs another glass of vodka. </p><p>Oliver moves on and finally makes his way to Slade, "How are we doing?" </p><p>Slade smirks, "The house always wins....in the end." </p><p>Oliver nods solemnly. "Any trouble?" He asks looking over the many game tables they have out here. </p><p>"Not yet." Slade answers then motions for Oliver to follow him. "I think there is something you should know...." </p><p>Oliver lifts a brow in question. </p><p>"Your wife's executive assistant is here with a big spender...Sebastian Blood." </p><p>"Shit..." Oliver says under his breath. </p><p>The last thing Oliver wanted is for this to be traced to his wife or his family. "Does she know?" </p><p>"No. But she will soon enough." Slade tells him honestly.  "Oliver, she is Russian. I did some background. She is the niece of Anatoly...the one you couldn't marry because you are married-- "</p><p>Oliver is thinking what this could mean. Bratva brothers are rarely allowed to marry, however, Anatoly pushed him until he had to admit he was married. Anatoly was upset, but relented and allowed Oliver to earn his place here and to have his wife. </p><p>"What could this mean?" Oliver wonders aloud. </p><p>"I asked the same thing, Kid. Turns out...your dad was banging her when she was his intern. He dumped her, at your Mother's insistence. That is why he took up with Sara Lance..." </p><p>Oliver looks up at the ceiling. Life would've been so much easier had Robert kept his dick in his pants. Sara and Isabel would probably not suffer and Oliver's mom would have been better. Oliver would have not hidden so many things. </p><p>Oliver turns to face Slade, "You think something is up there." </p><p>"Oh, Kid, there has to be...your wife has a Bratva niece as her assistant, who slept with your dad and now we are here and she is here...and your wife runs the company. The question is what is the endgame for Anatoly and his lovely niece and is the mayor in on it?" </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"We need a game plan." </p><p>"Agreed. Shado thinks your wife may need to be brought in. I know you didn't want to tell her, Kid, but you need to do it for all of us." </p><p>Oliver looks away. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"She figured it out after seeing my star." </p><p>Slade chuckles, "You said she was smart. Don't underestimate your wife, Noted." </p><p>Oliver smirks and shakes his head, "Never. It won't end well for you."</p><p>"Kid, go make your rounds so you can go back to your wife." </p><p>Oliver nods and makes his way back to the upstairs of Verdant. He needs to figure it all out and get Felicity on board to help him. </p><p>================================================</p><p>Felicity exits the en suite bathroom in the penthouse. She has barely anything on. Just her gold panties and matching bra she wore tonight. She opens the door and stands in the doorway watching Oliver. He is writing in his book. She believes it is a journal, but doesn't know for sure. He is already under the covers. He went to get ready for bed while she called to make sure William had a good night. He did. </p><p>"Hey there...." She says as she poses in the doorway. </p><p>Oliver looks at her and drops his book. He rolls onto his side and looks at her, "Well, hello..." He lifts his brows and lowers them and damn, it is sexy. </p><p>"I missed you tonight...." She starts walking to the bed as he rolls onto his back.  When she gets to the end she climbs on all fours until she straddles his lap. She starts kissing his lips then moves to his neck when....he stops her. </p><p>She pulls back, "What?" </p><p>He looks sad. </p><p>"Do you not want me?" She asks hurt. </p><p>He grinds up against her, "Definitely NOT the problem, baby." He lifts her off his lap onto the bed next to him, "We need to talk." </p><p>She moves to get off the bed. He grabs her hand. She looks at him, "I think I might want to be dressed for this." He releases her hand. </p><p>She goes and puts on pj pants, takes off her bra and puts on an oversized t-shirt no longer feeling sexy or wanted, to be honest. She walks back to the bed and crawls on top. She crosses her legs and looks at him expectantly. </p><p>He sits up and faces her. "We had a bit of a hiccup tonight."</p><p>"Ohhhh...kay." she is wringing her hands, "What kind of hiccup?"</p><p>Oliver tilts his head and looks at her, "Felicity, talk to me." He taps her head, "What is going on in that big wonderful brain."</p><p>She shrugs, "Just silly things....what hiccup." </p><p>He stares at her and it makes her uncomfortable. She starts to squirm.</p><p>"Fe-li-ci--ty?" </p><p>She hates being weak. HATES IT. She closes her eyes then opens them and blurts it out, "You are leaving me...again." </p><p>"Oh, baby...NO..." He moves and pulls her into his arms, "NOTHING will tear me away from you, not even the Bratva. Death couldn't even do it. Got it?"</p><p>She nods and bites her lip, "Yeah...It's just Bratva....that's a big commitment." </p><p>"It is, but so is marriage and children." He counters. </p><p>He is right. "My biggest fear is losing you...I can't survive it a second time, Oliver. I can't." </p><p>He pulls her into his arms, "You won't. I promise." </p><p>Felicity cries for a few minutes. She isn't crying for just tonight, but for the last five years and all the tears she couldn't/wouldn't shed years ago. Oliver just cuddles her and rocks. He never shushes her or asks her to stop. Felicity has never loved him more. When she finishes, she wipes her tears, "The hiccup?" She sits up and moves from his lap. </p><p>Oliver looks her over. He has always made sure she is okay, before he tells her things that she won't like or may upset her. She smiles and he nods. </p><p>"Sebastian Blood brought a date." </p><p>Felicity worries her lip, "The mayor is Bratva?" </p><p>Oliver laughs, "No, definitely not. There will be more than Bratva downstairs. People in the know..movers, shakers, masters of the universe...so he was invited." </p><p>Felicity is digesting the fact the mayor she donated a lot of money to is probably on the take. She can't be too upset since it will keep Oliver out of prison, but still....not good. </p><p>"Why is his date a problem?" </p><p>"He brought Isabel Rochev...this brings my business closer to you than I like...do you know her background." </p><p>Damn it, Robert...."Do you?" </p><p>He smirks, "You first.." </p><p>She rolls her eyes at him, "Isabel is Russian....or was raised there." She hedges for a moment. </p><p>"Why is she YOUR assistant?" </p><p>Felicity doesn't want to do this at all but she must, "She was screwing your Dad until just before he left. Moira found out and told him to get rid of her or she would sell her stock. My Dad backed Moira. Isabel thought she had the upper hand." Felicity pauses, "When I took over I picked her from the pool of applicants." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>She shrugs, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I see every letter she types on her keyboard. I know everything she does every second of every day. I pay her well and ...." She looks down. </p><p>Oliver bends his head to catch her eye, "And?" </p><p>Felicity looks up at him, "I give her enough information for her uncle who wants to own part of the company out of our business. He knows we do government contracts and….Isabel was supposed to marry an associate who rejected her and she has no real value to him anymore. She cried to me about it so I give her some to give her value to him.”</p><p>Oliver goes ghostly white. </p><p>==================================================</p><p>“Well played, Anatoly.” Oliver thinks to himself. </p><p>Oliver can't believe how close Bratva is to his family and the company. Damn it. He had no idea. Anatoly has been playing him from the start. He may not have known Oliver when he saved him from the island, but he sure as hell has known for a while. </p><p>Oliver gets off the bed and paces. What is Anatoly up to and how can he stop him? </p><p>"Isabel is on your side?" Oliver asks Felicity. </p><p>"More or less." Felicity fidgets on the bed, "I help her stay alive and not sold off by her uncle. We are friends, but she did sleep with your Dad...even if her uncle did order it....they wanted dirt on Robert." </p><p>Oliver is thinking and he doesn't like what he is thinking, "You're positive it was Malcolm Merlyn who blew up The Gambit?" </p><p>She gives him a nasty look for doubting her brain, "Yes, Oliver." </p><p>"Do you think Malcolm and Anatoly are connected?" He asks his wife. </p><p>"Not that I found when I was bringing him down." Felicity pauses, "But...he could be now. I don't know where he is at the moment." </p><p>Oliver sighs, "We need to find Malcolm Merlyn and find out where Isabel falls into all this." </p><p>"Agreed." </p><p>Oliver never thought coming home would put his family in danger. Had he known this could happen he would have stayed in hell forever. He can’t let anything happen to them. He will kill anyone who dares to hurt someone he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably skip posting this next week. BUT I will have chapter two of the political fic. I will be posting it as a standalone over the weekend then add to it next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 10 COME BACK TO ME</p><p>Felicity walks into the elevator, her mind racing back to her talk with Oliver about Bratva. There has to be a way to solve this problem. She just needs to get all her--"Oh, Curtis." She remarks as he enters her elevator that she hadn't asked to stop on his floor for him. </p><p>"William sent the elevator for me. Something is up." Curtis tells her with a shrug. </p><p>Felicity laughs, "I am sure he thought of something you two must build. I will lose another afternoon with my son after school." </p><p>Felicity looks at him, "Why aren't you laughing?"</p><p>Curtis looks guilty.</p><p>"Curtis? It's fine, I love that he loves tech so much." She smiles, "I won't even dock your pay." She teases. </p><p>"Felicity...he asked me to bring the nanotech...the nannites specifically."</p><p>Felicity looks to see they are almost to the executive floors then hers. </p><p>"Isabel?" She asks when she sees the other woman pacing in front of the now open elevator. </p><p>"Felicity! I am so sorry. I didn't think--I didn't know..." </p><p>Felicity is confused. She takes Isabel by the shoulder and they walk to her desk. As Felicity sits her bags on Isabel's desk she sees it. Will is in her office with a stranger. </p><p>"Who is that?" Felicity asked Isabel without taking her eyes off her son. </p><p>"He goes by one name: Anatoly." Isabel looks from Felicity to Curtis. "He is my uncle from Russia." </p><p>Felicity takes a deep breath. She knew he would make his move sooner or later. She had hoped later, much later. She turns to Curtis, "Please call my husband from your office or the closest phone you can find and tell him Isabel's uncle is here to meet his wife and son." </p><p>Curtis looks around, "Are you sure? This seems a bit more than family greetings..." </p><p>"I'm sure." She reaches for his hand with the nannites in them and wishes her dress had pockets. Women really do need pockets more than men and they get oodles of them. </p><p>She eyes Curtis' sweater, "May I borrow your sweater? I'm cold." </p><p>He looks around and then stares down at Felicity who will be swallowed in his cardigan, but he takes it off and hands it over.</p><p>Felicity puts it on and shoos him off to call Oliver. Felicity adjusts the sleeves and puts all but one nannite in her pocket. </p><p>"Have you offered your uncle a drink?" </p><p>Isabel shakes her head. </p><p>"Let me take him his favorite. There is some Russian vodka in the freezer. Get it and bring it to my office." </p><p>Felicity watches Isabel hurry to the executive kitchen next to her office. She takes another deep breath and watches her son. William is eyeing Anatoly but his features are calm. She knows that look. He is observing and making mental notes. He isn’t scared, at least, not yet. Her attention turns to Anatoly who is looking at her son like he is a prize or maybe a pawn...She takes a deep breath and walks into her office.</p><p>"Mom!" William explains as he jumps out of her chair. She leans down and hugs him pulling a second nannite from her pocket. </p><p>"Have you had your afterschool snack yet?" </p><p>He shakes his head, "He came and said he is Daddy's boss. I told him Daddy doesn't have one..." Will tilts his head and looks to her for answers.</p><p>Felicity has to think quickly, "You know how I don't have a boss but answer to the investors and board?" </p><p>William nods slowly. </p><p>"Daddy has to answer to his investors, too." </p><p>William eyes her and she knows he wants to ask her more but his stomach growls. He turns and runs towards the small fridge Felicity keeps in her office. She smiles at Anatoly before pouring Will some juice and gets him some cheese and crackers. She puts the nannite in the juice. Just in case Anatoly thinks of making off with her son. </p><p>"You stay over here okay. Play on the tablet or watch videos." </p><p>William is already slipping the headphones on and pulling up his favorite game. She turns and walks to Anatoly. </p><p>"Mr. Anatoly, how lovely to meet you." She holds out her hand and he takes it. </p><p>He looks her up and down, "Felicity...you are as beautiful as Oliver said. I can see why he was so anxious to get back to you." </p><p>"Why, thank you. And thank you for allowing him to come back to me." She answers honestly. She is grateful. <br/>"He has told you about me?" Anatoly looks upset. </p><p>She shakes her head, "Not much. I saw the star. I spent time in Vegas, it is where my mother is from and my grandmother ran a show there when I was a young girl. The showgirls were a fascination as were their men. I knew when I saw it." </p><p>He nods, "Oliver said you were smart. I guess I should have known...it is probably better you know." </p><p>Isabel enters with a tray holding the vodka and two glasses ice cold. Felicity walks over and takes it from her and sits it upon her desk. </p><p>She notices out of the corner of her eye Anatoly moves and speaks Russian to his niece who replies in English. Felicity slips the nannite in his drink and just to be safe, one in hers, too. </p><p>She hopes he doesn't see it in the clear liquid. He takes it from her and chugs it without a glance at her or it. He holds it back out. Felicity walks over to the executive in office bar and re-fills it with more this time and downs hers. She takes it back over to him. </p><p>"Isabel, I still need you to pull the R&amp;D reports for me, please?" Felicity pulls Isabel’s attention from her uncle and asserts her position of power. Felicity is handling this like she would a negotiation. They seem closer than Isabel led her to believe. She will ask Oliver what he knows later. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Isabel frowns at her before sharing a look with her uncle. She then leaves with only a quick glance at Felicity.</p><p>"Mr. Anatoly, let's skip the small talk. Why are you here?" </p><p>"It's just Anatoly, Felicity, I can call you Felicity?" He is watching her. Sizing her up she thinks. She steels her spine. She won’t fall for his gentleman act.</p><p>"Of course." She replies while keeping an eye on William.</p><p>"Felicity, I think you should know that Oliver is only here as long as *I* allow it. He is mine..." Anatoly tells her like this is some sort of favor she has done for her or perhaps Oliver.</p><p>"Yours?" She asks him playing dumb.</p><p>"Yes. I am willing to share... as long as Oliver remembers who he owes his life too and you do too.” He smiles at her and it isn’t a pleasant smile.</p><p>Felicity looks him up and down, "I don't own Oliver and neither do you." She offers.</p><p>Anatoly moves to her couch and sits down. He is completely relaxed, "I can take Oliver away..." He waves his hand, "I can send him to Siberia or the Congo...anywhere." </p><p>Felicity stares at him, "He won't leave me....not again." Her voice trembles. It is her biggest fear. She can't survive losing him again. </p><p>Anatoly laughs as he stands.  Felicity moves when she sees him heading towards William. He moves fast and lays his hands on Will's shoulders, "Or I could take the one thing that you both love away." <br/>William jerks to attention. Felicity smiles at him and sends him a look. It is a look he knows well. It is what she sends him when the press or anyone is invading their space. Do not react. They want the reaction. William goes back to his screen.</p><p>"IF you lay a hand on my son...Pahkan or not...I will end you." </p><p>Felicity turns to see Oliver and Digg standing in her office. Anatoly laughs, "Ah, my favorite American..." </p><p>Oliver walks over to him and shakes his hand as Digg moves to get Will, "Come on, Will let's go." He tells the boy as he removes his earphones. Digg gets him and moves out with him fast. </p><p>Oliver stands between Anatoly and Felicity.  </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Oliver walks in to find Anatoly, the most dangerous man Oliver knows, threatening his wife and son.  He can't stand for it. Anatoly won't respect him and Oliver won't respect himself. </p><p>"If I am your favorite American why would you threaten what is mine?" Oliver practically growls out. </p><p>Anatoly laughs, "I am not threatening them. I am telling her what happens when people try to cross me." </p><p>"I am doing everything you've asked. The club is making more money than we projected. I am doing my other duties as well." Oliver is surprised how composed his voice is and how calm he seems. </p><p>Anatoly sizes him up, "I can end you, Oliver." </p><p>"You can try." Oliver stands up straighter.</p><p>The two men stare at each other before Anatoly speaks, "I will see you soon, Oliver." He turns to Felicity, "It was nice to meet you. I will see you soon as well." He kisses her on the cheek. "I look forward to getting to know William. He seems very smart." He laughs and walks out. </p><p>Oliver moves towards Felicity who hugs him quickly then moves to her computers. "I slipped him a nannite." </p><p>"What?" Oliver asks as he watches her. </p><p>"It is some new tech I was working on...William and I have one now, too." She takes one out of her pocket and drops it in a glass, pours some water and hands it to him without ever looking up from her computer. "Drink." </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>She turns and glares. Oliver takes the glass and swallows it all down. "Done." </p><p>She hits several keys on her computer and then does a little fist pump. "They’re working!" </p><p>Oliver looks around, "What is working?" </p><p>A few months ago, Curtis and I along with Ray Palmer developed some new tech. We just swallowed it. They can track us anywhere pretty much. If Anatoly thinks about taking either of my boys from me...I can find you." She finally turns to him, "You aren't getting away from me this time." </p><p>Oliver nods, "You worked with Ray Palmer? The same one that was your hero in high school because of his genius and *dreamy eyes*?" </p><p>She smiles, "That is what you got from that?" </p><p>"It was the most important part...you and Ray?" </p><p>She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, "Worked together. I was engaged and so was he, now married, to Anna." She kisses him and he can't remember what he was upset about, "And I had a geek crush on him...you were always my man crush..." She starts kissing down his neck, "The man of my dreams, the star of my sexual awakening..." She licks up his neck. Oliver never knew most of that...</p><p>Oliver lifts her onto her desk, "Don't start something we can't finish." He looks down at his wife. "Later I want to hear all about your sexual awakening..."</p><p>"What do you want to know?" She bats her lashes and bites her lip. </p><p>"I want to make your fantasies come true." He crashes his mouth into hers. He is about to unzip her dress when a throat clears. They both turn and look to see Digg and William. </p><p>"They kiss ALL.THE.TIME." Will shakes his head and flops down on the chair across from her desk. </p><p>Oliver blushes as Felicity hops off the desk, "It’s what people in love do." </p><p>"I'm not complaining. Uncle Tommy said to suck it up if I want a baby brother and sister. So, you kiss a lot, is my brother and sister coming yet?" He asks hopefully. </p><p>Felicity's ponytail whips as she looks to Oliver and glares. He pats her shoulder, "I will talk to Tommy." He whispers as he walks past her. </p><p>"Not yet, buddy, but I am doing my best." He tells Will as he bends down to look him in the eye. </p><p>Will sighs, "As long as you are doing your best. Mama says that is what matters. Are you doing your best?" He asks Oliver seriously. </p><p>Oliver pulls his lips into his mouth to hide his smile. He takes a moment, "I am doing my best work, I promise." Oliver nods to add how serious he is while Digg clears his throat to hide his laugh.</p><p>Felicity sighs, "Let's go home and have dinner, guys." </p><p>Oliver stands and takes Will's hand, "Mama you're not cooking are you?" He asks as the group walks to the elevator. </p><p>"Har har, no. We can pick up Big Belly." She tells him as the doors to the elevator open. </p><p>"Or I could cook us something healthy." Oliver offers as the doors close. </p><p>"I like Mama's plan better." </p><p>The adults all laugh. Oliver is going to enjoy tonight. He will need to know exactly what Felicity said to Anatoly and what he said to her. He also needs to know what the hell he swallowed and what it does. But right now he is going to enjoy a fun night with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big news and big plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a small time jump between Oliver's first scene and Felicity's first scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 11 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver walks into the casino below Verdant. He is still seething with anger over what Anatoly did. Oliver spent last night with his wife and son. Felicity is putting on a brave face, but he knows she is scared. William doesn't seem to realize there is a threat or he is hiding it. Oliver sighs. He needs to figure out how to neutralize Anatoly while keeping everyone he loves safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slade, how are we doing tonight?" Oliver asks his comrade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade smiles, "The House always wins...except- Anatoly is here and I told them to let him win. The Pahkan always wins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods. Anatoly gets a large cut regardless, but this gives him even more of a cut. Bastard. Oliver stares over at Anatoly laughing and having a great time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, what is going on?" Slade asks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns his head towards Slade. His friend steps back, "How worried should I be? That look says you're about to kill someone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turns to face his old friend, "Anatoly visited Felicity yesterday. He wants the company...he also threatened to take my son." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Slade mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver, you can't kill the old man...it would start a civil war." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver glares at his friend, "No one threatens my family, Slade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade looks away. Oliver knows he is deep in thought.  He can't ask Slade or Shado to take on his battle. They were a team for a long time, but this is personal. Oliver will kill anyone to protect his family, even his leader or friend. Oliver starts to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks back at Slade. He comes up to Oliver and whispers in his ear, "I'm in...on one condition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver pulls back and stares at his friend. He has seen Slade happy, sad, determined and ready to kill. He is all of those right now, "What is your condition?"  Oliver asks him, not sure if he is going to allow Slade to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When it is over...I become Pahkan and you are just a Captain in name only." Slade tells him, determination clear in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is confused. He thought Slade would want out and to take Shado with him. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sees confusion then understanding dawn on Slade, "You don't have it in you to rule Bratva, not anymore. Your family needs you and well, I can marry Shado and run this thing the way it should have been all along." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver thinks about that. Slade is a good man. They've been through hell together and always had each other's back. Oliver helped Slade protect Shado and he made sure that she was safe. "Deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now to plan how to rid himself of Anatoly. He will need to play this close to the vest and make sure Felicity stays out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks into her executive bathroom and locks the door. Oliver came home late last night again and fell asleep. She knows he is stressed about Anatoly. He's been quiet and that seems like a bad sign. Oliver being secretive also isn't a good sign. It has been weeks since Anatoly threatened them in her office. She shudders remembering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity opens the drawer and puts the pregnancy tests back in it. She took them yesterday and wanted to look with Oliver last night, but now she thinks it is probably better this way. She closes the drawer and then opens it again. She needs to know. She has to make plans if she is and if she isn't-- she doesn't want to think about that. Felicity knows now isn't the best time, but she wants this a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls out the paper bag and dumps all eight tests on the counter. She flips each one over one by one. She takes a look at herself in the mirror: "No matter what these say </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be fine." She smiles at her reflection, but she knows it isn't genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Knock Knock* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity startles, "Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door handle rattles. She stares at it. It rattles again. "Felicity, why are you locked in your bathroom?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ummm...." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fe-li-ci-ty ..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity moves to the door and unlocks it. Oliver pulls it open and smiles at her, "You left without saying goodbye or kissing me." He pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You came in late...you needed your sleep. Why are you here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver takes her in his arms and kisses her. Felicity melts into his kiss. One of Oliver's arms drop from her back and she hears the lock click into place. Oliver pushes her back against the counter then lifts her up onto it, "I've missed you, baby."  He whispers as her tests clatter on the floor at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down then up at her. Oliver goes down on one knee and picks them up. He reads each one before placing it on the counter. He looks at her and smiles, "We're pregnant?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity's heart fills so full it might burst, "Are we? I didn't look without you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks one up and holds it out for her to read, "They all say the same thing...</span>
  <em>
    <span>PREGNANT</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity propels herself off the counter and into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "We are having a baby!" She kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts pushing his tee shirt up his torso when he stops her, "Can we...should we wait--the baby..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity starts to laugh, but the fear in her eyes stops her. She can tell he is serious. "The baby will be fine, but I think we should wait until I am not at work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity can tell he is very serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should call the doctor and get you in ASAP. I want to know everything is fine with both of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver...we are fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sees the fear in his eyes. She thinks back to the night Samantha told him she had lost their baby: William. The pain Oliver was in and how it destroyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will call right away. I will tell her I have to see her now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiles, "I am coming with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. For now, she will let him hover and be in protection mode. She is scared, too, but for Oliver it is something he can't control and Oliver hates that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When do we tell William? He will be so excited!" Oliver asks as excited as a kid at Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we should wait until we see the doctor and know how far along I am...then tell him. I mean, Oliver, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. I don't want to break his heart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver's eyes grow wide, "Yeah, me either. It can be our little secret."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like having secrets with you." She kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver touches her still flat stomach, "Our little Secret." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver decides against going home to sleep. He heads to the Manor. He walks in and says hello to Raisa and grabs a cookie from her cookie jar. She swats him away, but with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds his mom in her study, "Mom?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up from some papers and smiles, "What a sweet surprise!" She rises from her desk and walks over to him. She kisses his cheek and leads him to the small sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I do for you?" She asks, smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know I need something?" He blushes at being caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've had the same expression every time you have come to me with a problem. I know that look well, my sweet boy. Now what is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With?" She tilts her head and looks at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need money...more than my trust....and I need it fast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Mother studies him. She sighs then walks over to her desk, "How much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least five million." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to hand it to his mom. She doesn't bat an eyelash at the large amount. She picks up the phone and calls the bank. She tells them Oliver will need fifteen million dollars moved to his account today. The bank tries to argue, but Moira holds her ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks at his mom with respect and awe, "You're not going to ask what for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira sits back down, "Either to pay off Isabel to leave the company or-- I suspect you got yourself into some trouble while away and need it to clean things up. Either way, you are my son and I will give you every last dime if you need it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hugs her. She has no reason to trust him, but she does. He never understood the depth of love a parent has for the child until William. He will do anything to keep his family safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I don't deserve you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him, "Darling, you do deserve everything I can give you and more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hugs her again quickly and stands. He needs to go buy some mercenaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to look at her. There are tears in her eyes, "Please don't make me have to bury one of my children again. That is all I ask." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver nods. He can't promise her that. If it comes down to it, he will leave or die to keep Bratva and Anatoly from his family. He walks away hoping this all goes according to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Baby Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry!!! The holidays got me off track then the bombing in Nashville sent my life into a tailspin. Wednesday was a rough day in the States and I almost didn't post again this week...but maybe we all need a distraction?? Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 12 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity is waiting in the doctor's office. The gown they gave her is freezing. At least they let her keep her socks on. She is kicking her feet back and forth when the door opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Oliver smiles as he steps into the room. He walks to her and she melts into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity takes a deep breath of his scent. She craves it and him lately. She has had little morning sickness, but she does crave Oliver all the time. She doesn't mean just sex. She feels better, safer when he is around. His smell is what home smells like to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back taking her hands in his, "You okay? I know we agreed I should sneak in and you were escorted through the back...but are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am now." She smiles up at him brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles but looks confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a symptom of sorts that I've kept from you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver immediately stiffens and looks her over. She squeezes his hand, "Nothing bad. I- I sort of crave you....your smell, being held by you...looking at you...sex with you..." She looks away embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughs. "Wait, you're serious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, "I looked it up and it is normal just not as common." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand, "Well, I'm not pregnant and I always crave you, so seems fair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity slaps his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes as there is a knock on the door and it opens. Dr. Schwartz walks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity. Oliver." She shakes both their hands Before continuing, "I have looked over your blood work and your files...all seems well. Everything is happening on schedule with this one." She looks up from her tablet, "I know you're worried Felicity, but everything is going smoothly. I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity bites her lip. Oliver puts his arm around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're ten weeks today...so,," She smiles at them, "Who wants a peek at baby Queen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me! Me!" Felicity says as she raises her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver and the doctor both laugh. She doesn't care. She wants to see her baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lie back and lift up your gown." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity does as she is told while the doctor pulls a machine out. Oliver moves to stand by her head and grabs her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Schwartz puts some gel on her stomach. She expected it to be colder than it is. It is almost warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lights off," Dr. Schwartz says and the lights go off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wand is sweeping around her belly pushed by the doctor when suddenly she hears a sound, then a whooshing sound. She looks up at the doctor with fear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Schwartz assures her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks up at Oliver who is smiling down at her. They both have tears in their eyes. Oliver breaks first, "Our baby..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity has no idea what the doctor is doing. All she can do is stare at the image on the screen once it is turned towards her. There is a little baby inside her. It is the most beautiful blob on a screen ever in existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is..." Oliver concurs meaning she said that aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Schwartz comments, “The heartbeat is healthy. The baby is measuring appropriately based on your last period. All is good.” She smiles at the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lights on." She says louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor puts the machine away and wipes Felicity's stomach clean. Oliver helps her sit up though she doesn't need it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here are some pictures of your baby." Dr. Schwartz hands a row of pictures to her and another to Oliver, "I am sure the grandparents will be all over you for these." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And William." Felicity says not taking her eyes off the images. She's glad the doc labeled the parts because she really only sees a blob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor walks out. Felicity hops off the table and starts getting dressed, "We need to tell William before the press finds out....and our moms....oh god, if the press knows first Mom will kill us both..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver laughs, "I know. Let's tell him tonight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles at him, "Okay. Then we can tell the rest of the family at dinner this weekend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dressed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver puts his arm around her and they exit the back of the building. They walk straight to the car where Digg is waiting for them. Felicity thinks she may have floated to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver makes sure Felicity gets home safe and promises </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try and make anything for dinner. He is going to meet with Slade then go home to tell William about the baby and have dinner. He gets to make dinner for his son and pregnant wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver walks into the basement to find Slade at one of the tables doing the books. Oliver sees the different bags for the different people to be paid or paid off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We alone?" Oliver asks as he slides into a seat at the blackjack table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade stops counting and looks at Oliver, "Yes. Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to move up the plan...I need to get rid of him ASAP." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade sits the money down and leans on the table, "Why? Going fast is usually sloppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't want to tell Slade, but he doesn't have a choice, "Felicity is pregnant. I need them safe...they're not safe with him loose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade takes a moment to digest what Oliver has shared with him. He sits back in his chair. He sighs, "Oliver, his plan is to take out your wife and make you marry Isabel. All this--" He waves his hand around, "Was to get his foot in the door."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver can't believe his ears, "No way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Kid, come on. He wants the company. He wants Isabel to have it then him to have a way to launder a lot of money and look legit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver feels the walls closing in on him. He knew it was too easy. He felt something was off, but being home..being with Felicity again and having his son made him push it aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who told you?" Oliver needs to know how reliable the information is before he reacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isabel told Shado. Shado has been assigned to guard Isabel to and from meetings with Anatoly." Slade stops for a minute, "Isabel decided she wants to keep you, Oliver. You are her new Robert--and she will do anything to have you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stops to think about how he can keep his wife and children safe. He should have stayed gone. No, he can't think like that. There is a tiny life growing inside Felicity and that baby wouldn't exist if he stayed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill him." Oliver says slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade slams his hand down, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will kill him and take over. Shado will take care of Isabel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep your wife safe. I'm not going to talk to you about this again until it's over. Give me a month. Sometime within the month this will be over. Trust me, Kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver thinks about it. His hands would be clean and he can stay here. He can live his life with his family while Slade does the dirty work and rides off with Shado to rule the Bratva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, "Ok. One month."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity feels decadent being home this early. She changes into a pair of leggings and one of Oliver's tee shirts since it smells like him. She pulls on some fluffy socks and decides to send a text to her Mom and Moira. Oliver won't mind if she tells their moms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a picture of the sonogram with her phone, puts it in a group text to Thea, Moira and Donna with the caption, "Baby Queen...coming soon..." She smiles and hits send. She now will wait for their replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THEA: O-M-G I hope it's a girl this time! The pink dresses and bows and headbands! And SHOES! Congrats, Sis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira: My beautiful babies are having another baby!  We need to celebrate this soon. Spend the weekend here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mom...did you get my text?" She teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she hears is Donna screaming. She knows her Mom is jumping up and down excitedly wherever she is and smiling. "Yes! I'm gonna be a Bubbe again! I can't wait. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles brightly, "Mom I just found out for sure today. I came home changed and texted all of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Oliver excited?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity lays down on the couch and thinks about his face, "Yeah...he is excited. He can't wait to be a dad again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you told William?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Oliver is going to make dinner then we are going to tell him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna squeals, "He is going to be so happy to be a big brother. He has wanted a sibling for a year at least." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity agrees, "At least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go to the baby store next door to spoil my new grandbaby. You get some rest, Mommy.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughs, "I am a bit tired. Have fun. Love you, Mom." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity cuddles into the couch. Her mom will probably buy out the store. Donna loves to shop and she loves to spoil people. Someone is about to make an amazing commission. Felicity falls asleep thinking about the new baby and what Oliver will cook for dinner...she hopes he stops to get ice cream on the way home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver and William come home to find Felicity asleep on the couch. Oliver smiles down at her then looks at William who looks scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Mommy ok?" He steps closer to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver puts the grocery bags down and goes down on his knees in front of his son, "Yeah, Buddy. Mommy is fine. Just tired." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William looks at Oliver then to Felicity, "Did the coffeemaker die? Did she kill it again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hides his smiles at his son's very earnest question, "No, it’s fine." Oliver stands up and grabs his bags, "Carefully go wake her up. I know she missed you today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William nods and skips over the couch, "Mommy...time to get up...Daddy is making yummy food for you--vegetables even." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver snickers as they both know Felicity sees vegetables as her nemesis. He is putting away groceries that he won't need tonight while he starts a pot of water to boil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity comes into the kitchen carrying William. Oliver moves to take William from her. She gives him a look and he backs down. He will get a speech about how she is pregnant. not dead. He mouths "sorry" to her and she smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they eat dinner and William tells them all about his day at school. Life is rough when you can't play with the toys you want and the computers are off  limits because kids keep breaking them. Oliver loves to listen to his son tell them absolutely everything that happened during his day from the moment they drop him off until they pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver clears the plates as Felicity leads William to the living room. Oliver sits down with William between them. He shares a look with Felicity over William's head. She smiles then pulls William onto her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby?" Felicity asks William.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her, "Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver takes over, "What is the one thing you want more than anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William thinks about it. When a couple minutes go by without a reply Felicity nudges him, "Is it that hard to remember?" She teases him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to ask for Daddy to come home and make things better. He is here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver never thought his heart could actually grow until that moment. His heart grew and his heart melted. His son is the sweetest child alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, second thing then?"  Felicity asks after she places a kiss on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a baby brother...a sister would be fine, too...I guess." He tells them not looking at them but staring at his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity grabs her bag and pulls the pictures out of her bag, "Oliver? Maybe we should have wrapped this? I mean when you give someone their </span>
  <em>
    <span>SECOND</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish shouldn't you wrap it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William's head whips around and he starts to fall off her lap, before Oliver catches him and places him in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably. You go wrap it, we will wait..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No...no...Mommy! I want to see my baby!" William cries loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shows him a picture. He looks at it then her. He turns to Oliver, "Daddy...I don't think that is a baby....Mommy definitely needs some coffee." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity whimpers at the mention of coffee that she has given up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a baby in your Mom's tummy growing before he or she is born." Oliver explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William looks to his mom, "There is a baby in there?" He pokes at her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites her lip and smiles, "Yep. Coming soon...a baby..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William jumps from Oliver's lap and does a happy dance. "This is the best day ever!" He dances around the living room until bath time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver carries him upstairs to take a bath while Felicity takes one of her own. Oliver never thought he would have all this. He bathes his son. He helps him into his pajamas and reads three books before William finally nods off. He smiles down at his firstborn. He turns off the light..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver!" Felicity is calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is staring at the TV. No this cannot be happening. There is no way this is happening. How? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT. THE. FUCK" She keeps mumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver enters the room ready for a fight. He looks around then to her. She just points at the TV. Oliver walks over to her and puts his arm around her and watches it as they repeat it again...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>" Adrian Chase had a press conference just moments ago..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you all for coming. As many of you know Felicity Smoak ended  our engagement when her presumed dead husband came back from the dead. Ms. Smoak and I had been in a relationship for several years. I graciously stepped aside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not be doing that again. I was told by close sources that Felicity is now pregnant and I believe that child is mine. I am going to fight for my child and to be included on any and all decisions regarding my child which Ms. Smoak is carrying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for coming. I wanted to be open and honest about this situation. It will not affect my job as your DA. Please, don't think this has anything to do with me wanting to get back at Ms. Smoak...It does not. I have also fallen in love with an old flame and we were married last weekend in a private ceremony." Adrian smiles and looks into the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity knows that smile. He is about to destroy someone's world. She has a sinking feeling that person is her. Oliver hugs her tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Darling? Come join me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity watches as a woman comes to join him on the stage. She seems familiar. She waits for the camera to do a close up. When they oblige her she covers her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No....no...this can't be happening!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks back to the TV to Adrian kissing his new bride and talking about them going to college together. How they broke up and then he found her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity?" Oliver asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him and he looks scared. He also doesn't recognize the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is she?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks back at the TV then to Oliver, "Samantha Clayton. William's birth mother..." Felicity falls into Oliver's arms crying. This can't be happening! What does all this mean? She doesn't understand any of this. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 13 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver slowly leaves the room after his wife falls asleep. He sneaks down the stairs and paces. He tries Slade and nothing. Slade not answering his phone isn't unusual during casino hours. Oliver knows he only told Slade about the baby. He runs a hand over his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Slade betray him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His gut says no, but who else would benefit from Oliver being distracted by Adrian fucking Chase...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzer rings telling him someone has arrived to visit. Oliver walks to the intercom, "Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me up, Oliver...I know you want to see me..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver truly does. He pushes the button to allow the visitor to come up. Oliver waits in front of the elevator in the hallway. Arms crossed and scowl firmly in place. When the doors open he feels nothing but contempt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been a while, huh?" Samantha Clayton smiles at him as she looks his body up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is your husband?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha laughs, "He is drawing up paternity papers for his child and custody papers for ours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has to resist the urge to strangle her.  She wouldn't be the first woman he killed, but he has never done it for personal reasons. He never enjoyed it, but this time it would be to save his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adrian is not the father to Felicity’s unborn child. William is mine and there is no way in hell you're getting your hands on him." Oliver tells her through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha leans back against the wall next to the elevator, "Oh, sweetie...I'm not sure if William is yours or not. Adrian was my boyfriend. I cheated on him with you--William could be his. Why do you think he went after Felicity? Her charms? Her looks? Her prowess in bed?" She laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver steps closer, "She is the best thing he ever had...too bad he had to lose her to me. As for </span>
  <em>
    <span>OUR</span>
  </em>
  <span> son-- and make no mistake, he is mine and Felicity's child, you nor Adrian will </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVER </span>
  </em>
  <span>get near him again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha moves from the wall and steps up to him, "Oh, won't I? William is my child. Even if he turns out to be yours--he is mine. Your mother paid me to abort him and then Felicity paid me to keep him. I was just a poor young girl scared and alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver starts to move to kill her when he hears the door behind him close. He never heard it open. He turns to see Felicity standing there. She moves to his side and takes his hand. They’re in this together.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were a strung out junkie who wanted money more than your child. I have video proof of it, I have the canceled checks, and I have the papers you signed in front of witnesses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver squeezes her hand tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is Oliver's son. I had a DNA test done then did one myself. Whether he was Oliver's or not, I was keeping him, but I needed to know...Adrian can try to take him and you can try together-- but you won't touch William. Not now, not ever. I made sure of that years ago. The only question is how much will I ruin both of you first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha stumbles. Oliver can tell she never expected this and definitely not from Felicity. Samantha's confidence fades, "Adrian won't give up. He is convinced both of the children are his and he will stop at nothing..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity let's go of Oliver's hand and moves to the other woman, "Leave him. Go now and save yourself. Someday when William is older you can meet him...but this--this isn't how it should go. If you choose to stay, William will hate you for all of it, I will destroy you in every way possible to protect him. Be smart, Samantha. You loved him enough to give him to me, to a good home...you are a good person, don't let Adrian take that from you. Right now, you're clean. Start over...let me help you start over again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will kill me...." Samantha is crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity looks to Oliver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver sighs, "I can get you out of the country. Put you up in a safe house and get the documents to start over."  He smiles at his wife before going to make the arrangements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver hears Felicity comforting Samantha. He would have killed her and now his wife has him saving her. He shakes his head. Love....it makes you do insane things. Oliver hears Samantha tell Felicity that Adrian sent her here as a warning. It backfired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity walks into her office with determination the next morning. She is going to confront Isabel about her loyalties and where exactly they lie. Felicity has done everything she can to help Isabel and keep her safe. She did all this knowing Isabel went after Robert and caused damage to so many people. Felicity felt perhaps Isabel was a token used for the will of men. Women throughout history have been pawns for men.She thought perhaps Isabel wasn't who she pretended to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isabel." Felicity says coolly as she walks up to Isabel's desk. "In my office, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel grabs her tablet and follows her. Felicity removes her jacket and sits down behind her desk. She doesn't bother to unpack her bag. She folds her hands in front of her on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why I called you in here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel looks nervous, "To take notes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity rolls her eyes, "Do not play games with me. I KNOW you told Adrian and perhaps the press I am pregnant. I need to know who you told." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel smiles at her, "Not why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity glares at her, "I could care less why. I need to know who." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel smirks, "I told Susan Williams...I assume she told Adrian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're fired. I have instructed security to escort you out. I will have your personal items messengered to you." Felicity stands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't fire me! My uncle will make sure you pay!" Isabel stamps her foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am firing you. All passwords and access has now been changed. Every keystroke you've made is being looked over and if you did one thing wrong I will have you prosecuted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel has fire in her eyes, "Oliver was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>MINE!</span>
  </em>
  <span> All of this was meant for us! I should have just killed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is shocked about Oliver and Isabel. She is not shocked Isabel wants to kill her, "I guess you should have killed me, but too late now." Felicity looks past her to see security entering her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make sure she leaves the building." Felicity instructs them as she walks around her desk. She grabs the lanyard from Isabel's neck, "You won't be needing this." Felicity watches for a few moments as Isabel holds her head high while being escorted out. Felicity could almost respect her, until she remembers how she betrayed her time and time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>, "Oh, Isabel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"  Her voice is venomous and Isabel’s eyes are like ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver would never have taken you to bed or wed...you slept with his father...I was the least of your obstacles."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity should probably be more upset about Oliver being promised to Isabel, but she isn’t. Oliver fought to come home to her. He loves her and nothing and no one can change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>===========================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver walks into his club looking for Slade. He isn't upstairs. He is down in the casino of course. Oliver can only hope that Anatoly isn't there. He exits the elevator to see Anatoly is there with Isabel who is crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver!" Anatoly rages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strides over to the older man, "Sir?" He says when he reaches him. Oliver sees Slade heading his way. He can’t tell whose side Slade is on now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had a deal. You could come back home to take over your company and give it to Bratva." Anatoly places an arm around Isabel, "You failed to deliver so I change the terms. You will divorce your wife and marry Isabel. Then, she can take over half the company." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sees red. "My wife is pregnant with my child." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isabel can be pregnant by the weekend. One child is as good as the next." Anatoly releases Isabel who smiles coyly at Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looks back to Anatoly. "I won't do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly moves closer, "You won't do it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver sets his jaw, "No. I will not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly makes a motion at the same time Slade tells him, "Bad move, Kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver is surrounded. He gets two of the men away from him before he has a stun gun and cattle prod pressed to his flesh. He falls to his knees. The last he sees is Anatoly smiling down at him with Isabel by his side then darkness takes over as he is hit over the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know...another cliffhanger but I PROMISE next chapter is worth the wait. It's written..a teaser...someone in the comments made a comment that is so on point. </p><p>I'm so excited about the twist coming!!! AHHHHHHH......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Playing with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity has a plan....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When this story came to me and then this ending...I was so excited!!!! I hope you are too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 14 COME BACK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is pacing her office. She hasn't heard from Oliver all day. She expected him to show up here after he did whatever it was he was doing since Oliver knew she was firing Isabel. It took a lot of arguing for him to agree to her doing it alone or even coming in at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is biting her thumbnail and debating calling him when she hears a throat clearing. She sighs with relief until she turns around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adrian, why are you here?" Felicity asks. She doesn't have time for this today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian walks over to her, "I am here on business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity puts a hand on her stomach, an involuntary reaction to protect her child. "We have no business together. Please leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian smiles at her, "But we do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity can't believe she ever found him handsome or charming. She must have been stupid. She sighs, "Adrian, this child is Oliver's. I've had a sonogram and there is no way my child is yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian's smile falters before he smirks at her, "I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes him suspiciously, "Then why are you here and how do you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know because we always used protection and you rarely got me off..." He eyes her up and down, "Don't get me wrong...you're gorgeous, but you never shut the fuck up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is momentarily stunned. She doesn't believe him nor does she truly care if she satisfied him. "Why are you here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anatoly sent me. You see, I've been working with him for years. He financed my campaign." He sits down behind her desk, leans back and puts his feet on itk, "He thought when Oliver saw me and you getting married he would marry Isabel and then I would divorce you and he would have control of QC." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is shocked. Anatoly played a long game and underestimated her and Oliver's love. She is also a bit angry Adrian fooled her. She is smarter than this, but sociopaths can fool most people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues, "He paid me well...and I got to fuck Isabel any time I wanted. That was a nice perk." Adrian opens her desk drawer and finds her candy. He puts a couple pieces in his mouth, "Then you fell for Oliver after all my hard work convincing you I loved you and your brat...then again, he isn't yours..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is taking all this in, "You thought he was yours, William, didn't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops, "At first, yes. Then I realized he was Oliver's but by then Anatoly had contacted me and we made a deal...it was going to be perfect until you fell under Oliver's spell....why do all women fall over themselves over him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up and walks towards her and she starts to back up, "I love him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian has backed her into a corner. He grabs her ponytail and runs his hands through it, "He isn't a better lover than me or a better man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, she knows for a fact he is on both counts. She won't say that though. She has to protect her baby. "The heart wants what it wants..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian steps back and smiles down at her, "True...speaking of...I am here to make a deal with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity doesn't like the sound of this at all, "You have nothing I want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his eyebrows, "I do not...but Anatoly does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity feels her life flash before her eyes. "Will?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian laughs, "No. He doesn't care about the kid. He is protected by John Diggle anyway and Mr. Diggle would kill anyone who got near him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sighs in relief then it hits her, "Oliver." She gasps out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian taps his nose, "Yes... but Anatoly will trade Oliver for you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity would trade herself in a minute, but her baby. Their baby. Then there is William. He needs one of them. Felicity is thinking about what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you don't have a choice. I will take you there willingly or not." Adrian looks over her shoulder, "Oh look, we have an audience." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity turns around to see her Mom and Moira headed her way with shopping bags. Tears flood her eyes. She turns to Adrian, "You won't hurt them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, "Me? Never."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity! We went baby shopping!" Moira announces before her smile falls at seeing Adrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna walks over to them and stands between Felicity and Adrian, "You stay away from my baby. How dare you say that her little one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOURS</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I should--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity pulls her Mom away, "Stop. Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is going on?" Moira asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity is trying to come up with a lie when Adrian spouts out the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver is in Bratva...your precious baby boy is a criminal and a murderer...now his boss wants me to bring Felicity to him or else he kills Oliver." Adrian shrugs at the end like he was giving his deli order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira and Donna both gasp. Felicity and Donna share a look. Donna asks her a question with her eyes. Felicity nods, "Yes, I'm going. It will be okay..." Adrian grabs her by her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira moves to stop them when Donna grabs her arm. Moira looks at her and Donna shakes her head. Moira nods, trusting her best friend. Felicity was scared Moira would try to do something that would not end well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby." Donna walks over to her, "Be brave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods. Adrian looks at Donna shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As for you, remember we have friends in low places...so low. You will regret this." Donna says with absolute certainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian laughs, "Anatoly is as low as you can go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna laughs, "You have no idea who you have just taken.." She smiles and nods at Felicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity knows she will be saved now. She just needs to get to Oliver. She looks behind her to see Donna pulling out her phone. Hell is about to rain down on Adrian and Anatoly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=====================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver has been tortured many, many times since he was last in Starling City. He can handle this. He can handle anything he has to do. All he needs to do is know that he doesn't fear his own death. Even if Anatoly kills him this time, he knows Felicity will know he loves her more than anything and she will keep their babies safe. He looks around the basement of his club, the casino he made so Anatoly would be happy and leave him alone. However, that was never the older man’s plan. Oliver curses himself. He should have known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the electrode is removed from his bare stomach. He was stripped down to his pants hours ago.  He looks up to see Anatoly has instructed the man who is holding the cattle prod to stop. Anatoly is looking up at the stairs that lead down from his club. Oliver is tied by ropes from the ceiling. He turns just enough to see Adrian coming down the stairs followed by...oh god, no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and hopes when he opens them it is just Adrian. He is about to open his eyes when he hears her sharp intake of breath moments before he feels her hands on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oliver? Oliver...look at me, baby!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver opens his eyes and is looking directly into her beautiful eyes, "Honey--what are you doing here?" His voice is weak even to his own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs her hands gently over him, "I came for you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, "No...I can handle this--I can handle death--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh...sh..." She runs her hands across his face, "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> dying! Do you hear me? Not today and not any time soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Adrian drags her away from him. Oliver growls and tries to follow before the ropes pull him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Felicity, so we meet again..." Anatoly is seated at the blackjack table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us go and no one will get hurt. I give you my word. Let us go and leave." Felicity tells Anatoly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver admires his brave wife. There is no way Anatoly is leaving without the company and probably Oliver or his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felicity--go home...Take the kids and run." Oliver uses all of his energy to try and convince her to leave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her head and her ponytail falls over her shoulder. She glares at him, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am not leaving without you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart melts as his soul turns cold. Anatoly will kill her. Oliver has to do something to save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anatoly!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly smiles, "Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will marry Isabel and get the company, just let my wife go...leave my family alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel who is seated at another table jumps up and applauds, "Yay! Let him go now, Uncle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly looks at her, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I no longer care so much about the company. I prefer this--" He waves his arm around, "This place and this city. I want to own the city." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian turns to Anatoly, "You can't! I would lose the election." Adrian is worried and probably realizes deals with Anatoly mean nothing. He is an idiot.Then again, Oliver trusted him too. Oliver would have done anything to get home to his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly takes a drink from his vodka, "I will own the city and you will be my man in office." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your very last chance to run...I mean it." Felicity announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you have that can possibly hurt me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver would also like to know what she is thinking. She should have run fast and far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sighs. Donna would have made the call by now and her saving and avenging angel will be here any minute. All she has to do is hold it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the lights flicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity tsks, "Too late. Oh well, I warned you." She tells the room as she shrugs, "Who is going to cut my husband down?" She looks around. “Ok..make things worse for yourselves then.” She walks over to her husband, “You will be free soon.” She turns to look around the casino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly and his minions look at her like she is crazy. The lights flicker again. She looks around, "That was his last warning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one moves. She shrugs, “I tried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>============================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't know what his wife is playing at right now. There is no backup. If this is a computer simulation it'll take more than a few flickers of light to scare off these men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't have time to think of what will happen to her because a half dozen men, the ones guarding around the building, come flying from the rafters. He looks up and nope, not the rafters--through the floor. Suddenly a man with a bright smile appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are?" He asks Oliver. He has a british accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulps, "Oliver Queen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles brighter, "Oh good." The man jumps down, "I would hate to have broken into the wrong building." He looks around the room. He doesn’t seem to be sizing up the men but just appraising the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like my tech could </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVER</span>
  </em>
  <span> misdirect you!" Felicity exclaims as she runs into the man’s now open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never, my love. Never." He hugs her then straightens his suit jacket and looks around, "So am I late? I hate being late to these things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seems awfully jovial for having just busted into a Bratva torture session and why does his wife seem so familiar with this guy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles up at the man, "Could you release Oliver? They have him in ropes and chains." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks over his shoulder at Oliver, "So unseemly." He waves his arms and shackles are removed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver flexes his arms and rotates them a couple of times to get the blood flowing before moving to his wife. "Felicity." He whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugs him. When she pulls back Oliver whispers, "Who is this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and turns to the man, "Let me introduce you to a very important man in my life. Oliver, meet Uncle Luci. Uncle Luci, meet Oliver." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shakes the hand of the man with the weird name. The man smiles again. Oliver wonders where is the back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet you." Uncle Luci tells Oliver, "Our girl must be crazy about you to call me in. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO</span>
  </em>
  <span> protective of her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you two know each other how?" Oliver asks a bit worried who and what this man is to her. He knows Donna nor Noah had a brother.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was gambling at the casino where her mother worked before Noah and your father hit it big. She always took care of me and made sure I had the best of everything. Never once asked me for a favor." He smiles, clearly remembering it fondly, "Then this one was born with that gigantic brain and beauty to spare and Donna asked me one thing with her giant token of my gratitude: always look out for her baby girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles at the man. Oliver is relieved this is a father like thing. "Like her Godfather." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile drops, "No. Never. Like the devil on her shoulder." He laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" Anatoly is holding a gun on them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could Oliver forget him. He moves to stand between Anatoly and his wife and her--uncle. He feels safe with this man here and that is not something Oliver ever feels since he was “lost at sea”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity moves around him, "Anatoly, Isabel, Adrian...may I introduce you to my literal Guardian Angel." She smiles and the man practically preens. "Lucifer Morningstar." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anatoly laughs, "This is a joke?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver watches Lucifer move to Anatoly. Oliver doesn't know what Lucifer did but Anatoly looks scared and drops his gun, Adrian wet his pants and Isabel looks worried. The moment is over and Lucifer is all smiles again when he turns to them for a moment before returning to the others.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mistake was thinking you could hurt her. Touch her. No one touches her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVER</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He says to Anatoly before moving to Adrian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never wanted her to marry or even date you. I knew you were trouble and were headed straight to Hell. Literally. But Donna said I should let it play out. 'Luc, let her be human'. Like she could be a regular human being. Look at her, She’s exceptional and she has me, which makes her that much more!." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a loud crash. "OH--" Lucifer exclaims, "Maz is here." He looks to Felicity, "She has a new human child she adores. Someday you will have to meet her and my Detective." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver doesn't know who the child or detective are, but clearly Lucifer loves them. For the first time Oliver thinks he might actually like this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman in leather comes down the steps, "Who do I get to torture first?" The woman looks to Lucifer then spots Felicity. "You're all grown up." She smiles fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have a way of doing that." Felicity hugs her quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver thinks the woman might not like physical affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got work to do and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me to take it easy on any of them. You're pregnant and they pull this shit? They will pay." She whips out a blade that makes even Oliver nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer walks over to Felicity, "Go home. We've got this. I don't want you here for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity nods. Lucifer looks to Oliver, "Take care of her. She is one of the special ones." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now go. Both of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver grabs Felicity's hand. She stops, "Will I see you before you leave?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shakes his head, "Not this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they leave the building Oliver turns to Felicity, "Who is he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles, "Lucifer Morningstar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felicity he cannot be the actual devil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiles, “You care to explain how he did what he did? He IS a devil, but he isn’t what you think he is. He is Uncle Luci and I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity takes his hand and leads him out of the building. He hears screaming and he doesn’t think he has ever heard someone scream quite like that. Maybe he is...No, Felicity is playing with him. He shakes his head and follows his wife to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*peeks out* Did you like Uncle Luci???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>